Nothing is Impossible
by Magic Key
Summary: last prt. He wants nothing to do w. his family,so he takes a job as a bodyguard to the heir of a mafia family.His job is to protect her but can he protect her from his secret?If he's not careful she can end up die any second.S&S and E
1. Chapter 1

Something a little different from what I usually write. Not sure where this going so I hope you enjoy it. Ideas from reviewers are welcome.

--------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Theme Song: _Taking over me by Evanescence_

------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

0setting

-------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 1

A guy with jet black hair and beady dark eyes sighed as he stared at the table in front of him. After staring at the table for five minutes he raised his right hand and moved a small black pebble across a wooden board.

A lady around his age turned her attention from the garden in front of her. She looked down at the board. She then smirked as she tucked some of her red hair behind her ear. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at the guy in front of her.

"Yes, I'm sure. There is no way I'm going to let you win this game." He said.

The girl smiled and moved her one of her white pieces up two spaces. She lifted her hand away from the board. She placed her hand on her purple kimono and said. "Looks like I won again."

The door to the room silently slide open. A girl wearing a gray kimono walked in. She bowed at the couple in front of her. She walked towards them extracting a white envelope from her obi.

"What is it Mina-san?" Said the guy as he stared intently at the board.

The girl handed the white envelop to him. She looked up and said. "Touya-san, this is from Furon-san." The girl then backed away and quickly exited the room.

Touya stared at the envelop and slowly opened it. He pulled that the paper inside and slowly unfolded it. His eyes scanned the content. He then looked up and said. "Kaho, she did it again. She got ride of another one. This is the fourth one this month."

"You know she's getting pretty good at that. Why don't you just let her go without one? It's not like she can't take care of herself." Said Kaho, rearranging the pieces on the board.

"She's my sister. I'm to protect her. Not with what's going on lately. I can't let her go unprotected." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"You know she's just going to scare another one away. Besides you've kept her in the dark for months. I'm sure nothing is going to happen." Said Kaho, as she continued to set the board up.

"Yeah, well she will find out and when she does she's not be too happy." He said as he waited from someone on the other side to pick up.

00 Some where in Tokyo/ Shopping Center 00

A amber hair girl at the age of seventeen sighed as she followed a girl with violet hair and sparkling deep purple eyes walked around the mall. She glanced at her watch. She then looked up and said. "Tomoyo can we sit down? My feet her killing me." The girl plopped down on the nearest bench.

"Sakura, I came to get your mind off the new school year. Besides you scared another one of your bodyguards away. You know Touya-kun is going to get you another one." Said Tomoyo as she sat down, placing her shopping bags on the floor.

"Yeah, well I hate them. It's not like I don't know how to take care of myself." Said Sakura as she leaned back on the bench.

"Well just in case we should get him a gift. That way Kaho doesn't have to do all the work." Said Tomoyo as she watched the other shopper walk pass her.

Sakura stood up as she tugged on her skirt. "Fine, let's go… I want to get Kaho that scarf we saw a while ago." Tomoyo stood up and grabbed her bags off the ground.

00 Narita International Airport 00

A midnight blue hair guy stood in the arrival area. He glanced at his watch just as the glass doors slide open and a large group of people exited. He smirked when he saw the person he was looking for.

"Syaoran-san…. You made it." Said the midnight hair guy to a messy chestnut hair guy. He took the luggage cart from the person and they started to make their way towards the parking lot.

"Eriol, I'm surprised you are here." Said Syaoran as he racked his hands through his hair. "So what are you doing here? My sister didn't send you right."

Eriol smiled and chuckled. "Ahh, Xiefia-san. Nope, she ordered me to pick you up and get you to class. She's not even sure why you decided to come here."

Syaoran smiled as they reached the elevator. "That's because I got an assignment and the person lives here in Tokyo. Pays really well too."

"I see." Eriol answered as they stepped onto the elevator and made their way to the back to allow other people to enter. "So this job… do you know who it is?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No but I will know when I reach your place. I had them send me the info I needed."

00 That night Eriol's apartment 00

Syaoran entered the living room carrying a black envelope. Before he sat down he stared at the photo's on the mental of the fire place. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He then sat down on the coach.

Eriol entered just as he sat down to open the envelope. He placed a can of soda on the table and sat down on the arm chair. He watched as Syaoran pulled out a file and flipped the cover open.

- This can't be happening.- The file slipped from his hands and fell on to the coach. Eriol leaned over to read the file.\

* * *

Name: Kinomoto, Sakura 

Age: 17

Education: Currently year 3 of Tokyo St. Blossom High School

Family: 1 older brother and 1 sister in law

Skill: Gymnastics and Swimmer and knows basic skills of fighting to protect herself.

Seeking: Personal bodyguard

Reason: Next in line as head of the White Blossom Mafia

* * *

Eriol looked up after reading the file. He waved his head in front of him. "You took this job? You know who she is now. Do you know how much trouble you are in if the family finds out." 

Syaoran ran his hands frustrated through his hair. "You think I don't know. Coming to this house is already dangerous. I can't believe you are living here with Nakura?"

"They say the most danger place is the safest. Don't forget Xiefia sent me. If it wasn't for her I'd still be relaxing in Hong Kong." Said Eriol as he propped his foot up on the coffee table. He then looked at Syaoran and asked. "So what are you doing to do about this girl?"

"Nothing, my job. As long the White Blossoms don't find out the truth I'll be fine. It's also not likely because I changed everything before I came." He then stood up and gathered the file. "I'll be heading into meet the family tomorrow and then I'll move in."

"Don't worry Xiefia won't know about this job…" Said Eriol in a serious tone.

He nodded his head before walking away.

00 Next day/ Kinomoto Residence/ outside Tokyo 00

Sakura sighed once the door the meeting room was closed. She glanced down at her orange and dark blue kimono. She patted her hair which was pulled into a bun. She then made her way down the open corridor.

She came to a stop when she noticed the door to the guest room was open. She slowly slide the door open and enter. Her sparkling emerald eyes scanned the empty room The only items in it were a cordless phone and a small bonsai tree.

"The back of your obi is undone." Came a voice from behind her.

She spun around to find herself staring in to a guy with amber eyes dressed in a gray suit and dark blue tie. He gave her a light smirk and said. "Your obi is undone." He took a step into room.

She took a step back staring into his eyes. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" She asked as he approached her.

------------------------------ --------------------

AN: That's all for the first chapter. I hope you like it. This will be filled with romance, humor and drama. Please review and until next time, bye!!


	2. part 2

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming!

------------------------- -----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------------- --------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 2

" I said, what are you doing here? Who are you?" asked Sakura as she walked further into the room. She soon found herself corner. She dropped down and quickly swiped her right foot towards him.

He stepped out of her way. – Pretty fast. But not fast enough- He advanced towards her and as her right fist flow toward him he grabbed it and spun her around. He then pined her in the corner with his foot. He took hold of the obi cloth and started to retie it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked as she struggled against him.

"Stop moving, it's going to take longer." He said as he tied the obi once more. A few seconds later he took a step back and said. "There it's fixed." He then turned her around and allowed his eyes to roam over her outfit.

She quickly brought her hands up to her chest. With her arms crossed in front of her body she asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He then turned around and exited the room.

- What? Does he think he can get away with that?" She quickly ran out of the room. She watched as he walked casually away. "Hey, you stop." But before long he disappeared.

Tomoyo walked up to her dressed in a yellow sun dress. She turned towards her and sighed. "I hate wearing this kimono. I told you nothing good every comes out of this. Some crazy guy was just here. I have to talk to Onii-chan about this."

Tomoyo smiled and said "Well that crazy guy will have to wait. Touya and Kaho-sama wants to talk to you. They are waiting for you in their study." Tomoyo took hold of her arm and pointed her in the direction of the room.

00 Touya and Kaho's study/5 minutes later 00

Sakura walked into the room. Tomoyo followed and closed the door. They sat down on the coach. Soon silence filled the air. Sakura looked up and asked. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I've already hired you another bodyguard. He will meet you at school tomorrow." Said Touya sitting across from her.

"What? It's only been one day. You know I hate body guards. They are so clingy. Besides it's going to cause attention and I hate that. You know we're already different."

Touya was about to speak up when Kaho stopped him. She smiled and said. "Don't worry, I think this time you'll like him and I've already check his background. You know that at this moment we are at a sensitive point. If we want to 'change'; we're going to have to make some changes."

"Yeah, but still; a bodyguard?" Said Sakura in a slightly annoyed tone.

"We're doing this because we don't want you to go through the things that we went through." Said Kaho. "Now go get ready, the elders are about to leave."

Sakura and Tomoyo stood up. She then sat back down. "Wait. There something I want to talk to you about. There was this strange guy…"

"We'll talk about it later." Said Touya who stood up and exited the room before them.

"Kaho-san, Onii-chan is still mad about me firing that guy?" She asked as they exited the room.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. Thanks for that vase it's really pretty, Tomoyo-chan." Said Kaho walking behind them.

00 That night/ street 00

Sakura walked down the bright streets of Tokyo. She pulled out her cell phone and read the screen. She flipped it open and said in a cheerful voice. "Hey Tomoyo-chan. I'm heading to the club. You want to join me?"

"Sakura-chan, you know you're not allowed out without a bodyguard…." Asked Tomoyo, through the phone.

She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "Don't worry, I will.. I just needed some freedom. I mean after all, once that stupid bodyguard shows up tomorrow I'll have him on my tail every second." She paused as she crossed the street. "Don't worry, I'll be there." She then snapped her phone shut before Tomoyo could say any more.

When she reached the other side of the street.She left someone ran into her. She spun around slight as her phone slipped from her hand. By the time she steadied herself and looked down at her phone she noticed that it was broken.

"Hey. You! You broke my phone." But the guy kept running. She narrowed her emerald eyes and quickly picked up the pieces of her phone.

She started to chase after him. She ran after him for three blocks. She stopped in front of a dimly lit alley. She slowly walked down. Her eyes adjusting the light.- ok, there is nothing to be scared of. You've seen scarier things.- "Hey, I know you ran in here. If you think you can just bump into me and kill my phone you have something coming."

She suddenly felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulder and place one hand on her mouth. –Oh my god, It's some crazy guy. What if he's a pervert? I don't want my life to end like this.-She was so surprised that she dropped her purse. Her eyes darted from side to side trying to see who it was. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." Said a voice as the person moved her towards a wall.

She heard some foot steps run pass. The person leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to let go. Don't scream." She nodded her head vigorously.

He let got which allowed her to turn around and see who it was. The person was dressed a jean jacket and jeans. He wore a baseball cap blocking his eyes. "Sorry, about that."

"It's alright." She said softly trying to steady her beating heart. "Hey, wait." Her eyes narrowed. "You killed my phone. It broke in half."

He reach into his pocket slowly, which cause her to step back and put on a defensive pose. He extend his hand to reveal a business card. "Sorry, about your phone you can reach me here. I'll pay for your phone." He turned and ran down the opposite end of the ally.

She looked down and found herself staring a card with only a phone number on it. –Like this is going to help.-She stuff the card in her pocket and walked over to where she dropped her purse and picked it up. She dusted it off as she exited.

00 Roof top of a near by building. 00

The guy with the baseball cap sighed as he walked up to the roof. He smirked as Eriol turned around. He walked up to Eriol who stood near the edge. "So what do you think?"

"She's ok… Don't think she'll be too hard.. But if I'm not mistaken she's Tomoyo's best friend and she hates bodyguards. You're not scared that she might kill you?" Eriol asked the person next to him.

The guy removed his cap. He ran his hand through his hair. His sparkling amber eyes narrowed as he stared out into the skyline. He then turned his head and said. "Scared of her?" He chuckled slightly. "It she should be scared because of me she could end up end at any moment."

Eriol smirked at his response. "I forgot that Li, Syaoran isn't scared of anything. As for Sakura-san I guess you're right. Everything at school is set and I had Nakura lie to your family. She's mad but she'll get over it."

Syaoran placed a hand on his shoulder and said. "Come let's go.. I need to Nakura some ice cream to make it up."

"She's too easy on you." Said Eriol, as they headed for the exit.

"I can't help it if I'm so cute." Syaoran said with a chuckle.

00 Next Morning/ St. Bloosom HS/3-A 00

Sakura sighed as she reached her desk by the large window. She turned her head as Tomoyo walked up to her. She placed her bag on the side of her desk. She looked up and said. "Thanks for last night."

"No problem. But tell me a head of time alright? And what happen last night? I tried calling when you didn't show up at 11?" Asked Tomoyo, as she sat down at her desk.

"Some guy bumped into me last night and broke my phone. Now I have to get a new one. I think that guy is a pervert." She said and then glance behind Tomoyo and asked. "Where is Eriol-kun?"

"Don't know, must have over slept again." Tomoyo then narrowed her violet eyes and asked"What? why?" Just as she was about to answer the door to the class room slide open causing the other students to scramble to their seat.

A lady with dark brown hair walked in with a book in her hand. She stood at the front of the class and then said. "Morning students. Today I'd like to introduce you too a new student. He just transferred here from Hong Kong." She justed towards the door and to signal the student to enter.

A guy with messy chestnut hair and sparkling amber eyes entered dressed in the boy's uniform. He narrowed his eyes as they fell up Sakura who rest her head against the plam of her hand.

Her mouth opened slight when she figured out who he was. –He's that stranger from yesterday. What is he doing here in my class?-

---------------------------- ---------------

AN:That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come so please review.


	3. part 3

Here is the next part of the story. I'm so glad to see what many are enjoying this story. I really don't know where I'm going with this so it will take a while to get updates. Anyway ENJOY!

---------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

0setting

------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 3

Syaoran smirked as his gaze remained on Sakura. He then bowed quickly as he waited for the homeroom teacher to assign his seat. He looked at her and said. "Yumi-sensei, if you don't mind I'd like to sit behind that girl." He pointed to where Sakura was sitting.

Yumi smiled and said. "Ok, why not." She turned in Sakura direction and said. "Sakura-chan, please raise you hand."

Sakura blinked and mumbled something before raising her hand. –That perverted guy wants to sit behind me. If he ever tries something funny I will kill him. I don't care what Onii-chan says.- She watched as Syaoran casually walked passed her and took his seat.

The door at the back of the room slid open as Eriol walked hunched over into the room. Syaoran noticed him out of the corner of his eyes as the Yumi started to write on the black board. Without turning around she said, "Ah, Eriol-san, nice of you to join us." He shot up as he reached his desk. "You'll be staying in during lunch and clean up."

Eriol let out a sigh and said as Sakura and Tomoyo snickered. "Hai, Yumi-sensei

00 Lunch period/ Class room 3-A 00

Syaoran who sat at his desk, staring out the window, turned his head. He smirked as Eriol walked in with a bucket. He turned his attention back to where Sakura and Tomoyo sat under a tree talking. He glanced at Eriol out of the corner of his eyes.

"You know, it's no wonder Xiefia sent you back. You aren't doing too well here are you? Do you always come late to class?" Syaoran asked as he continued to gaze out the window.

"No, it's just that Nakura woke me up late. Now what are you going to do with Sakura-san? She doesn't know that you're her bodyguard yet." Said Eriol, as he emptied the water out of a nearby vase.

"Don't worry, she'll know soon. Besides I have lots to teach her. Under her brother's order that is." He stood up and placed his hands in his pocket. "I'm going to get a clear look." He then walked passed Eriol and exited the room.

00 Courtyard/Under a tree 00

Tomoyo and Sakura looked up when they left someone hovering over them. Syaoran asked as he got ready to sit on the grass. "Mine if I join you?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose at his question. She stuck her legs out from under her skirt and placed them where Syaoran stood. She looked up at him and said. "Yes, I do mine. Go find some other place to sit."

He shook his head. He then looked at her and said. "You know that isn't very lady-like. Your brother is after all CEO of KandK. I'm surprised you're like this. Come to think of it you still own me a thank you for what happened a few days ago."

"So it was you." She said standing up. She turned towards Tomoyo and said. "That's that perverted guy I was just telling you about." She walked up to him and asked. "I know something strange was going on. What are you doing here? If you're here to kidnap me there is no point." She said staring into his amber eyes.

He smirked and leaned in towards her. He then said looking into her emerald eyes. "You really need to work on protecting yourself. If you're standing this close to the enemy, they might think you want something more." He lowered his head slightly still keeping her gaze.

-Why is my face getting red?- She blinked as asked as she felt him breath on her. "What are you talking about?"

He leaned closer and said whispered in her ear. "They might want to kiss you." He then stood up and said "Well I've got to get something eat. I'll see you later." He waved good bye to them.

Tomoyo stood up and walked over to a fuming Sakura. "You know he's kinda cute."

She turned to face her with her emerald eyes narrowed. "Cute? Where did you get that? I wanted to strangle him. If he hadn't left so quickly, I would have done it too."

Tomoyo tilted her head. "You know, if I was someone other then your cousin I'd believe you." She paused and then said. "You know your face is still red." She then turned around and went back to her lunch sitting on the grass.

00 After school/ Outside school groups 00

"So have you seen the new bodyguard?" asked Tomoyo as she walked with Sakura and Eriol outside the school grounds. She flipped some of her wavy violet hair back behind her shoulder.

"No, but they sent a driver. Maybe the guy got lost or quit after here what happen to the other 12 guys before him?" Sakura answered as they turned the corner. She came to a stop in front of her car, where her driver, Yuki, stood.

Leaning against a black BMW was Syaoran still dressed in his school uniform. His arms where crossed in front of his body and he wore a pair of sunglasses. He stood up when they approached.

He then said. "You sure took long. Class ended ten minutes ago." He walked up to them. He then turned to Eriol and said. "You didn't take her some where you shouldn't right?"

Eriol laughed and answered "No, not with you as her bodyguard, dear cousin."

Sakura's head snapped to the left. She glared at Eriol and said in a creaked voice. "What did you just call him?"

"Cousin?" He answered smoothly yet in a bewildered tone.

She shook her head. "No I mean before that."

"Oh, I said bodyguard. My cousin here was hired as your new bodyguard while still in Hong Kong. You know he's really good." Said Eriol, then added. "Well I better go. Tomoyo, why don't you join me for some ice cream." He leaned forward and grabbed Tomoyo's hand.

Sakura also grabbed hold of Tomoyo left arm and glared at Eriol. "Sorry, Tomoyo promised me she'd show me this new dress she designed."

Syaoran cleared his throat and said. "Sorry, Sakura-san. You won't be able to go with Tomoyo-san. Touya-sama has direct orders to bring you home from school." Her head turned slowly as she glared at him, with her grip still on Tomoyo. He sighed and reached into his pocket. "Here is the official letter and memo." He handed her a white piece of paper.

She snatched it from him and quickly read the contents. She glared at him as she loosen her grip in Tomoyo. She then shoved the paper back at Syaoran and said to Tomoyo. "I'll look at it this weekend. I have to go home."

Syaoran walked over to car and open the door for her. She mumbled something under her breath as she climbed into the car. He winked at the couple still standing on the side walk before climbing in after her.

Once the door slammed shut Yuki entered the car and drove the car down the block and back to the Kinomoto Residence.

"You know if Sakura find out you were the one that recommended Syaoran for the job she will kill you." Said Eriol, as they watched the car drive off.

Tomoyo turned to face him. "And if Syaoran know that you were the one who suggested him to me, even knowing what this means to his family, he'll kill you too." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Well I guess we're even." He said as they stood there while other students from their school walked pass them.

"I guess for now…No hard feelings?" He asked with a grin on his face.

She smiled and said. "None for now. But you're still paying for the ice cream." He nodded his head as he took her backpack from her.

"That's fine; Nakura-san gave me allowance for the month yesterday." He answered as she linked a hand around his left arm.

00 Inside Sakura's car 00

Sakura sat on one side while Syaoran sat on the other. She glared at him from her seat. – He's got something coming if he thinks I'll let him stay.- She moved further towards the window when he said.

"It's not polite to stare." He said as he continued to read the notebook in his hand.

"I wasn't looking at you." She said with a slightly shudder. "I was just looking at the things you're reading. What are you reading?" She asked

He snapped the notebook shut. He turned towards her and leaned in her direction. With a smirk he said. "I'm reading your schedule." He then moved towards her and placed his hand on the window. He took the seat belt and moved it towards her. In a serious tone he said. "I may be your personal 24 hour bodyguard, but we're in a car. You should be wearing this."

After fastening the belt to her, he went back to his original spot. He removed a vibrating cell phone from his pocket and read the screen. He then pressed the talk button and said. "Syaoran here." He paused and caused her a glance. "Yes, we're on our way. Ok, The east wing."

He snapped the phone shut and placed it back into his pocket. He turned his head just as she unbuckled the seat belt. His amber eyes narrowed as he asked. "What do you think you're doing?"

-------------------------- ------------------------

AN:That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to review. The more I get the fast I update. Until the next chapter, bye!!


	4. part 4

As I was working on my other fanifc _Spring isn't the only season for love _I noticed that I got lots of reviews for this story. So here I am updating this one once more. After this chapter I will be working on other one so update for this one will slowly for a while.

NOW ENJOY

----------------------------- --------------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------- -----------------------------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 4

Sakura blinked as Syaoran moved closer to her. She released the belt from her grip and answered "Getting out of the car." She turned and was about to pushed the door open when Syaoran pulled her towards him. She let out a short scream and tried to break away from his grip.

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slipped one side onto her wrist. He then clicked the other side on to his wrist before settling back in his seat. "Who said you can go anywhere? Besides the car is moving do you want to get killed?" He asked in a serious tone.

She tugged at the handcuffs and said. "I've done it plenty of times. Nothings happen to me so far." She tried to wiggle out but it was no use. She looked up at him and glared. "What are you doing with handcuffs? And you know you can't do this? How can you do this?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'll let you go when we get there." He said as he leaned back in his seat, while she tried to seat herself free.

00 Kinomoto Residence/East wing/10 minutes later 00

Sakura and Syaoran sat on the coach waiting for Touya and Kaho to appear. Sakura continued to glare at him. She leaned towards him and hissed. "Are you going to keep me like this forever? You said you'd get them off when we arrived."

He turned his head. "I don't back down from my word. I am going to let you go as soon as Touya-sama and Kaho-sama get here." He then quickly stood up pulling her with him. He bowed while she stood next to him tapping her toes lightly.

Touya and Kaho stood and then sat across from them. He smirked at the couple and said. "Looks like this time we might have made a right decision hiring him. I never thought anyone would do this to her. She usually scares them off within three hours. He's already made it through a whole school day and 2 hours after. Doing pretty good."

Sakura fumed as she sat there. She crossed her arms in front of her body taking his left arm with her. "Onii-chan, I want you to fire this person. Not only do I have to look at him in school for six of my classes, he's here also. I don't like him."

"You're only met him today. How do you know you don't like him?" Asked Kaho.

"Well cause he handcuffed me to him." She said with a pout.

Syaoran turned and looked at her. "I only did that for your protection. I've been told that you jump out of a moving car a lot, to get rid of your bodyguards. I only did this so you wouldn't and if you did I would go with you and brace you from impact." He said in a serious tone."

Touya and Kaho nodded their heads thoughtfully. Touya then cleared his throat and said. "Kaho and I have decided that he will be your bodyguard and he will be helping your tutor on the weekend and he will be your trainer. His room will be near yours."

She stomped her foot. "You've got to be kidding right? I'm not going to have a life like this. That's not fare. The last bodyguard didn't even do all that stuff." She said staring at her brother.

"It's been decided." Touya handed Syaoran a set of keys and said. "Sakura will show you to her room and I'm sure you can take care of everything." Touya and Kaho stood up and then exited the room.

00 Sakura's room/ 20 minutes later 00

Sakura pushed open the door with her free hand. She tossed her book bag on the floor and turned to face him. She glared at the handcuff. When he didn't response because he was too busy looking at her large double room; she tugged her hand.

He turned his head and then removed a key from his pocket. He unlocked the cuff. He then placed it in his pocket. He then sat down on the floor and said. "You have a nice room."

She glanced down at her wrist. She then said. "What are you still doing here? You already took me to my room. Go to your own. I'm not going to run away."

He smirked and then stood up. He gave a ninety degree bow and said. "Let me introduce properly. My name is Li, Syaoran" He stood up and looked into her sparkling emerald eyes. "I am your personal bodyguard, tutor and personal trainer.." He then walked towards the double doors on the right side of the room. He slide the door open. "This is where I will be staying."

She stood up. She walked up to door and stared. Her personal living room was now a personal bed room. It has a bed, desk, a small table for guest and some purple cushions to sit on. Against one wall was a flat screen TV. She turned to face him and asked in shocked tone.

"What's this? What happen to my living room?" She asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, that… it got change while you were in school. Kaho-sama thought it was best of I was closer to you. There is also a screen door which will be pulled shut instead of the oak ones, at night, in case of emergency." He said in a thoughtful tone.

"Now," He stood up and walked over to his desk. He grabbed a pile of books and walked back to her side of the room. He placed them on the short rectangular table and said with a firm tone. "let's get started on the homework."

- That evil evil guy… and what's with all these personalities. At school he's playboyish. In the car, he stares and now he has an evil look in his eye.- She walked towards him and sat down on the nearest cushion.

"We'll be finishing up our homework and then we'll do some training and then train some more after dinner and then you'll go to bed." He said as he placed their bags on the floor in between them.

She stared at him in silence before her head hit the table.

00 One week later/ St Blossom/ Lunch period 00

"So how is everything going with Syaoran-kun?" Asked Tomoyo, as she and Sakura sat on the grass under a large tree.

"I've gone to hell. I think he has a split personality." She glanced up and then said. "Speaking of the devil."

Eriol and Syaoran soon joined them. They sat down across from the girls. They opened their bento and started to eat.

"Who said you could join us?" Asked Sakura glaring at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked up and said. "Tomoyo invited us. Oh yeah. Some guy name Mazuki, Tarou was looking for you. He wanted to know if you wanted to work on the science project together." He placed his chopsticks in his lunch box and started to eat from it.

Tomoyo smiled and said. "Wow, Tarou-san is the captain of the basket ball team. I know he had a crush on you." She turned to look at Sakura, whom cheeks where slightly red. "Now is your chance. I hard he just broke up with his girlfriend, Akiko-chan."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with starry eyes. "Really? I heard that's too. I just didn't think it was true. I mean, they have been going out for three months." She paused with her chopsticks at the corner of her mouth.

Syaoran cleared his throat. He looked at Sakuta with his amber eyes and said in a serious tone. "Sorry, to tell you but I've already told him you were busy. You have training after school today since you don't have cheer leading practice. Touya-sama has cleared a room for you." He then looked down at his food and continued to ear.

"YOU WHAT? HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!" she shouted. Tomoyo tugged on her skirt slightly. She then cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "Who do you think you are? You can't tell me who to be project partners with."She hissed

He looked at her and said slowly. "Listen to me, princess Sakura. I am your bodyguard. That means no matter where we are, my job is to protect you. That Mazuki-san is not someone who you should be with, let alone project partners."

She glared at him. She was about to respond when a guy with light blue hair dressed in a boy's uniform walked up to the group. She stood up after placing her bento to the side. She smiled as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Tarou-sempei, what are you doing here? I thought you would be hanging out with the people from the basketball team." She said with a slight smile on her face.

Tarou scratched the back of his head and said. "Well, yeah, I will, I mean I was. I mean still am. Look, Sakura-chan, I know it might be kinda late, but was wondering if you'd like to be my project partner for this month. I mean I already did most of the work. All we need to do is come up with an visual aid thingy." He said now looking at the grass, shoving from side to side slightly.

She glanced at where Syaoran sat. She narrowed her eyes as he mad an 'x' with his arm and mouthed the words "The answer is NO. NO." She glared at him even more and then turned her attention back to Tarou.

With a smile on her face she said. "Yes, Tarou Why don't you come over too my place and we can work on it together."

Tarou look up with a grin on his face. "Really?" She nodded her head "Great. I'll meet you by the front gate after classes are over."He then turned to leave.

Once he was gone Syaoran stood up and walked over to her. "What was that? I thought I told you NO. I even gave you the hand signals." He said staring at her.

"Yeah, I saw them. But you aren't the boss of me. I've had 12 bodyguard whom I've scared away. What makes you think you're any different? I can invite who I want when I want. Your job is to protect me. That's all." She then turned and grabbed her bento. She looked at Tomoyo and said. "Tomoyo, let's go eat our lunch else where."

The guys watched as they left. Eriol then said as Syaoran sat down, "You sure that's going to work. You're just going to make your life harder. Sakura looks really mad."

Syaoran picked up his chopstick again and continued to eat. He smirked and said to him. "She's got something coming if she thinks that I'm just going to seat back and watch. She thinks that just because she invited that Tarou-san to her house it will stop me from my job. I'd like to see who'd win this round." He The then picked up a squid shaped hotdog and placed it him his mouth.

------------------------------ --------------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Please review and thanks for all the reviews!


	5. part 5

Here is the next part of Nothing is impossible

ENJOY and thanks for all your wonderful reviews.

----------------------------- ---------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------------- --------------------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 5

Sakura walked through the doors of the school and towards the front gate where Tarou was waiting. She smiled at him and said. "Sorry, Tomoyo can couldn't find her notebook so we went back to class to get it."

Tarou smiled and said. "It's alright." They started walking out of the school grounds and towards her car. He looked up when they came to a stop, where Syaoran stood leaning against her car.

"Took you long enough. I thought I'd have to go and look for you." Syaoran glanced at Tarou and then opened the passenger side door for her. "Let's go… I asked Touya-sama to extend your study period. You're losing time." He said looking at Sakura who stood there with a clutched fist.

Tarou turned to her and asked. "What's Li-san doing here? You guys living together or something?"

She gave an uneasy laugh. "He's my new bodyguard. Just ignore him." She then walked towards the car and glared at him before climbing in. Tarou was about to climb in after her when Syaoran placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You're not saying I should walk right?" Tarou asked looking at Syaoran.

"No, not at all." He closed Sakura's car door and then walked towards front of the car. He pulled open the door to the seat next to Yuki. "You'll be sitting here." Tarou stared at him before stepping into the car.

00 Sakura's room/ 1 hour later 00

Sakura, Tarou and Syaoran entered the room. Sakura walked over to the table and said as she placed her bag on the floor. "Sorry, about the mess." She pulled out a cushion and placed it a few feet from where she sat.

Tarou glanced around the room. He then walked towards her. He was about to sit down when Syaoran placed a hand on his shoulder. He took a step to the left and took the seat across from her. "It's alright. Nice room."

Syaoran sat down in between them. He then placed a tray of cookies and three cups on the table. He started to pour the drink into the glasses. He placed a cup in front of them. He then said. "Go ahead with the work. You have 2 hours. After that, we'll have a half and hour training session before dinner."

Tarou and Sakura glanced at him before unpacking a few items from their backpack. Sakura leaned towards him as Tarou dug around his bag for a pen. "Do you have to seat here? You can see us from your room."

Syaoran looked up from his book. He glanced at Tarou out of the corner of his eye. "I could but I think this seat is better. You now have 1 hour and 30 seconds. Time to going."

Tarou looked up at said "Sorry, am I in the way? Maybe it was a bed idea for me to be here?" He said looking at Sakura who lowered her head and started to open her notebook.

"Don't be silly, I was the one who invited you." She pulled out a piece of black paper. "What are some ideas for the visual aids?" – She glanced at Syaoran who turned the page silently. – I will get back at you. –

00 One week later/ Front of Kinomoto Main house 00

The trio stood in front of the house. Syaoran carried the visual aid to the car, while Sakura and Tarou stood off the side and watched. Sakura turned her attention to Tarou and bowed.

"Sorry, about Syaoran-kun. He can get like that… He doesn't mean any harm. It's just part of his job." She said looking into his eyes.

Tarou glanced at Syaoran and then said with a small smile on his lips. "It's alright. I understand. If I had a bodyguard I would want him to be like Syaoran-san. As long as he does kill me we're alright." He said the last part with a slight chuckle.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle also. She stopped as Syaoran approached them. She cleared her throat and said "Well have a safe trip home."

Tarou nodded his head and then reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out two tickets and said as he extended his hand. "Here are tickets to this fair my after school program is throwing. I was wondering if you'd like to go. My band is playing there." Syaoran took the tickets and stared at it.

He then handed them back and said. "Sorry, Sakura will be busy on Saturday. You should invite someone else."

Sakura glared at him and took the tickets. "Tarou-kun. I'd love to go. I'll be there this weekend."

Tarou smiled and said. "Ok, I'll see you there. You can come backstage after the show. I'll introduce you to my friends." He bowed and then hurried off.

Syaoran watched as the car drove off the Tarou in it. He then turned his attention to Sakura and said. "You should enjoy staring at the ticket. You won't be going." He said as he started to walk towards the dojo area.

She followed him placing the tickets in her pocket. "God, you're worst than Onii-chan. I bet you'd like me to run away. Then you'll be in big trouble."She said as he side the door open to the large room.

"I'd like to see you try." He said as they entered. He then handed Sakura some clothes to change in. "You're lucky I didn't lock him up a couple of times this week." He said as they headed for separate changing rooms.

She turned to look at him. "You're just scared because it's a crowded area and if anything was to really happen to me then you'll really be in big trouble." Her emerald eyes stared deeply into his.

"You really want to go to that guy's concert huh?" He said in a thoughtful tone. "Ok," he said with a smirk. "If you can win them round I'll let you go. I'll even let you go back stage." He then pushed the top drape out of his way and entered to change.

00 2 hours later 00

Sakura groan in frustration again. She was cornered with Syaoran's wooden sword by her neck. He took a step back releasing her from her spot. She walked towards him and said. "That's not fair. Two out of four."

He placed his sword on the floor and sat down. "Forget it. No matter how many time you, try you are not going to win. Now when I say to practice you might want to take it seriously." He said as he stood up and walked over to the wall and placed his sword back.

She rolled her eyes as he wiped his sweat with a towel hanging on the dojo wall. He then slide the door open and as she headed towards the changing room. "But since you tried so hard I'll let you go to the guy's concert. But you can forget about going back stage."

She looked up at him. "Really?" She said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, but don't get too excited. I still have to talk to Touya-sama. There is also no way I'm letting you go back stage." He said with a serious look on his face.

She nodded her head and then asked with a raised eyebrow. "Wait… why are you being so nice?"

He smirked and said. "I have my reasons." He then walked towards the men's changing room.

00 That's weekend/ Concert/ 1PM 00

- I should have known he would do something like this.- Sakura stood in a crowd of teenage girls. In front of her was Tarou's band playing. She looked up at large television screen. She sighed as she looked to her right and left. She was surrounded by other bodyguards making her unnoticeable.

"Aren't you having fun?" Asked Syaoran through the ear piece she wore.

"Why did you do this? How is he can me?" She hissed as she continued to stare at the screen. "I'm fifty feet away from the stage." She said in an annoyed tone.

She heard him chuckle and said. "I said I'd let you go. I never said I'd let you see it from the first row. Besides this is for your own good." She heard him stay. – I've got to find away backstage.- A small smirk appeared on her face.

"Yukito." She said as she tapped on of the men dressed in plan clothes consisting of a jean jacket and black pants. He turned around and looked at her. "I need to go to the ladies room." Yukito nodded and said something in his microphone.

She bowed and said. "I'll be right back. The bathroom is over there." She pointed pass some people over to the far left. She then tugged her purse and stared to make her way towards the direction she pointed in.

She waited till they had their attention back to the stage. She quickly stepped in to the bathroom and released her hair from it's bun and pulled it into a pony tail. She then pulled a white shaw out of her bag and wrapped it around her shoulders. She slipped on a purple tinted sunglasses and made her way back outside.

Instead of headed back to where her guards stood she made a right turn towards the building here the backstage of concert was located. – He thinks he can stop me.- When she made it too the door she sighed.

She stood a deep breath and then pulled the door open.

00 Inside the building 00

Once inside the building she quickly removed her sunglass and shaw. She stuffed them back in her bag. She pulled out the ticket and read the information printed on it. – Room 1123-

She turned her head and read the sign on the wall. She smiled and slowly made her way down a hallway. –Almost there.- She then came to a stop in front of a blue door with a piece of paper taped to it. – This is it. Rockin' Heaven's dressing room –

She took a deep breath and was about to knock on the door when some one said. "Nice try Sakura-san. I had a feeling you would be here." She turned around slowly and found herself face to face with Syaoran, who was dressed in a dark green polo shirt, with a jean jacket and kaki pants, leaning against the opppsite white hall.

--------------------------- -------------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it More to come to please review. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm so glad you all like the story so far. Ideas are welcome. So if you have any you can place them in the review and I'll try to add them in.  
UNTIL then, bye! Keep reviewing!


	6. part 6

Here is the next part. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story.

PS. Beta reader is out and since I don't have a new one I try my best to correct all the mistakes.

Anyway ENJOY!

------------------------- -----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------------- -------------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 6

Sakura stared as Syaoran approached her. She took a deep breath as he placed a hand on the wall. He looked into her eyes and said with a serious and a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you, you could come to the concert but you are not allowed back stage."

She took a deep breath. – What is he doing so close? Is he trying to give me a heart attack?- She pushed him away and said with a hiss, "That's what I should be asking you? I thought you were in the car. How did you get here so fast?"

They stood across from each other glaring. Syaoran then smirked and said. "That was easy. I had Yukito watch you." He took her hand and started to lead her down the hallway. "Let's go… since you broke my rules we'll have to some training. This whole week there will be no after school activities."

"You are so mean. Now I really want to get you fired." She said angerly as they walked down the hall way.

They came to a stop when they saw Tarou and his band mates in front of them. Tarou smiled and ushered his members back to their changing room. Once he was sure they were out of hearing distance he smiled at Sakura.

"I'm so glad you made you. I didn't know Syaoran-san, was going to be here." He swung his towel on to his shoulder. "Let's go to my room so I can introduce you to people. They are really interested in meeting you." He said as he tried to take her hand.

Syaoran stood in his way with a serious look upon his face. "Sakura-chan is leaving now. She has already used up her time here. I will be taking her home."

Tarou looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura. He returned his gaze to Syaoran and said with a smirk. "You know you are starting to get on my nerves. I know you are to protect her but this is doing it too much." He paused and took a breath before continuing. "You're going to suffocate her like this."

Syaoran narrowed his amber eyes. "My job is to protect her." – You think know everything. If she ends up die because of you I'll never forgive myself.- "But Tarou-san. I want to ask you; what is your intention towards her. If you can give me a good reason I might loosen my hold."

Sakura tugged Syaoran jacket. She leaned towards him and said. "Syaoran-kun. It's alright. Let's go." – If we don't leave soon some thing is going to happen.- He turned his head and glared at her. She took a step back.

"Ok, I like Sakura-chan. I want to date her. After today, I won't back down." Answer Tarou in a firm tone.

"Ok," Syaoran said thoughtfully. "If you can pass my test I'll let you guys start something." He reached for her wrist and then said. "When I think it's time I'll tell you what it is." He then pushed passed Tarou and they headed out the door.

00 One month later/Sakura's room 00

Syaoran exited the bedroom after his morning shower. He placed his towel in his room and walked towards Sakura bed. He stared at the lump under the yellow blanket. He sighed as he reached for the alarm clock on the night stand next to him. He turned it on and placed it under the covers.

A loud ring could be heard which caused Sakura sat up. She stared at the clock and then placed it back on the nightstand. She then looked at Syaoran and said in an annoyed tone. "You know, you don't have to do that. It's Sunday. Can't I sleep late?"

He pulled the covers from her and then said "I already went for my run and showered. Kaho-sama is looking for you. I told her you would be there in 30 minutes." He then pulled her out of bed.

"I couldn't fall asleep last night. I fell asleep at 3 in the morning. I've only slept for three hours." She said as he pushed her towards the bed room door.

"Who told you to worry about the test I'm giving Tarou tomorrow. Besides it's not like I'm going to kill him. Now get dressed." He then pushed her out and closed the door. He sighed and stared at the calendar next to the door. – I don't have much time. She will make her move soon-

00 30 minutes later/ Kaho's study 00

Sakura and Syaoran at on yellow cushion in the Japanese style room. Syaoran took a sip of his tea and yet it down gently. With out looking or turning his head he said. "Stop staring, Sakura-san."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Why won't you tell me what the test is? It's not like I'm going to help him cheat."

He smirked as he sat there. "Nope, not tell." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and said. "But if you really want to know; I'm giving it too him tomorrow."

"Ok. But come on… please tell me." He shook his head. "Ok, fine then can you tell me why you act so directly when you're at school, in front of my family and when I go out." He turned his head.

"You really want to know?" He asked as his voice deepened and his gaze on her softens. She nodded her head. "It's a secret. If you really want to know, and you're good and not do anything crazy, maybe I'll tell you."

The door to the room slid open and Kaho entered in a dark red kimono. She sat down the cushion in front of them. They bowed from there seats and then looked up at her. She smiled. "Looks like you too have gotten along better."

Sakura snorted at that comment. "I'm just too tried to think of anything today." She took a sip of tea while Syaoran concealed a smile.

"Well as long as you aren't trying to kill each other we are alright. Anyway, the reason I called you here was to tell you that Touya will be throw a two year anniversary party at the Tokyo Grand Hotel. We want you to get ready." Her tone of voice soon turned serious. "No spiking the drinks. No locking female guest in the bathroom or sending out fake direction cards like last year."

She then turned her attention towards Syaoran. "I'm sure; you'll be able to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Hai," replied Syaoran. "I'll make sure of that."

"Good, you'll be going to a dress fitting this Wednesday and the party is Friday night." She then said. "You can go now."

The couple in front of her stood up and exited the room. Syaoran watched as Sakura walked ahead of him stomping her feet. A small smirk appeared on her face.

00 Next day/school Library/10AM 00

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the library reading their text book. Tomoyo looked up and whispered. "So I heard from Eriol that your brother is throwing another anniversary party."

Sakura looked up from her book and said. "Yeah, I have to go this year. I thought that after what happened last year he wouldn't let me go." She sighed and returned her gaze to her textbook.

"Don't worry, this year Eriol and I got invited. We're going to be waiters." Said Tomoyo, with a smile on her face. "When is your dress fitting?"

"Wednesday, after school" She looked up as a pair of foot steps rushed towards their table. She smiled as Eriol skidded to a stop. He placed his hands on the table to catch his breath.

He then said. "Syaoran has told Tarou-san what the task is. He has to do push-ups, frog jumps, and sit-up."

Tomoyo smiled and said looking at Sakura. "That doesn't sound too bad."

Eriol placed his hand up to signal that he hadn't finished. He took another deep breath and said. "He has to do 500 of each. That's 1,500 in total"

Sakura shot up of her seat, allowing Eriol to sit in her place. She then turned to Tomoyo and said. "I'll see you next period, take my stuff." She then ran out of the room and towards the roof top.

00 Roof Top/5 minutes later 00

Syaoran smirked as he looked up from manga he was reading. "How nice of you too come. Did you miss me? Was studying with Tomoyo too hard?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Sakura stormed towards him and hissed. "What are you thinking? 500 of those things? Are you trying to kill him?" She asked as she walked towards him.

He sat up from his spot on the floor. He racked his hands through his hair. "No." They stared at each other for a few seconds. "If he's really interested in you then he can do 500 of each. It starts at three this afternoon"

She walked closer to him. "He's not you. He's not a robot. He'll die like that." She said softly.

He stood up. He walked towards her and said "No he isn't but if he was serious he'll manage." He stopped in front of her. "If someone asked me to do all that I'd do it. I'd do a billion. I'd do it till foam comes out of my mouth. I'd do them till I end up dead."

She stared into his piercing eyes. He then leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "I mean it… especially for you." Her eyes widen at his words. He then smiled and said. "Well better get too class; don't want to be late."

00 3:20PM/roof top 00

Eriol walked up to where Syaoran stood, over looking the soccer field. He smirked and said as Syaoran watched a figure down below doing frog jumps "So how long as he been at it?"

Syaoran turned his head slightly to the right and said. "Ten minutes. We'll have to see how long he last."

"You really going to let them start something if he does all that?" Asked Eriol also looking down at the person.

"The key word here is 'if he completes it'. If and when that happens I'll see. But he's got something coming if he thinks Sakura will be with him alone." Syaoran said with a grin. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward slightly. "Damn… it's not him." He said and ran towards the door and towards the class rooms.

00 Science lab/around the same time 00

-Wonder why Saiki-san asked me to come here and it was Tarou who told him too. But he's still in the field.- She entered the lap and stared blankly at the empty room. She spun around when she heard the door close.

"Tarou-kun, what are you doing here? Did you do 500 of everything?" She asked as Tarou approached her.

She noticed a gleam in his eye as he smirked and said. "You really think I would break a sweat for that guy. I just did it so I'd get you alone. Your bodyguard is so annoying. If I didn't do it the way he said I wouldn't be able to get you here." He smirked and leaned towards her.

-------------------------- ------------------------

AN: That's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


	7. part 7

Here is the next part…..

Enjoy

-------------------- -------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------- -------------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 7

Sakura watched as Tarou approached her. She took a step back but soon found herself against one of the lab tables. Her emerald eyes quickly darted from left to right trying to figure out what do. – Sakura what the hell are you thinking? You are doing to have to do what to swore never to do in school and that is to hurt someone….. if I do… - Her thoughts where broken as Tarou planted a kiss on her lips.

She raised her right leg and nailed him between the groan. She quickly stood up and leaped over the table, landing safely on the other side. "What the hell was that?" She shouted.

"Little Sakura-chan, couldn't you tell that was kiss. But I can tell you want more." He started to make was way around the table, while losing his tie.

She quickly picked up the empty beaker on the table and aimed it at his feet. Then with a glare eyes she asked. "This is what you think of me? You just wanted to get in my pants? You are such an ass. I don't ever want to see you again."

Tarou slowly stepped on the glass shards and said. "My such bad language. Isn't Syaoran-san teaching you anything? He then stopped in front of her where she throw a punch at him. He grabbed hold of her wrist and pined her to the table top. With a smirk he said. "And I was hoping we'd do it the easy way.

She felt him lean towards her and this time started his kisses at her jaw line. –Damn it.- She shut her eyes so she would have to see him look at her. Just when she thought he was going to start unbutton her shirt, she felt him release his grip on her. She opened her eyes and found him on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

"Are you alright?" Asked Syaoran as he dropped Tarou on the floor. He walked up to her took her hand. He looked at her wrist and said. "Let's go to the nurses office."

"Syaoran, who did you know?" She asked as he quickly brushed some dust from her uniform. She then followed him out the room.

"I have may ways. Don't worry him, Eriol will take care of everything. Let's just get you to the nurse's office. We'll talk about everything later." He then removed his blazer and placed it on her shoulders.

00 30 minutes later/ Infirmary 00

Syaoran tied the end of the cloth bandage around Sakura's right wrist. He then stood up from the rolling stool and placed the bandage roll back on the metal cart, which was against the wall. "Don't worry about Tarou, Eriol and Tomoyo-chan are taking care of it now. He turned around and cast his gaze upon her.

"Why?" She paused. "Why aren't you saying the words?" She asked as she sat on the bed.

He sat down on the stool again. He rolled himself towards her and said. "What words? 'I told you so' You really think I'd say that to you?" He lifted her head to face him. "My job is to protect you…. If you did everything I said I don't think I would have been hired…" He pulled her in a hug and whispered. "I'm just glad that you're alright…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. She closed her eyes for a second. –Maybe he's not so bad after all. –

They quickly separated then the door to the room opened and Tomoyo and Eriol rushed in. Eriol smirked as Syaoran repelled himself from her. " It looks like we were interrupting something. I told we didn't have to get here so fast."

Tomoyo walked up to Sakura and said. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you in… you know…. That kind of way, did he?" She asked as she grabbed a hold of her best friend's hand.

She gave a smile and said. "Not worry, I'm alright… Syaoran got there just in time." She glanced over at Syaoran who stool up and stood against the wall.

He then cleared his throat and said. "I'm going to take care of some stuff. I'll wait for you guys by the car." He then quickly exited the room leaving Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura to catch up on the details.

00 Kinomoto Residence/ Touya's study/ later that night 00

Touya sighed as he placed his glasses on the desk. He closed the file he was looking at and closed his eyes. As he rested his eyes he asked the person entering the room, "Did they respond yet?"

Kaho sat across from him dressed in jeans and sweater. Her red hair was braided and pulled into a bun. "Yes, I just got an email from them. Li-sama will be coming. They didn't say who will be accompanying her." She answered as she placed the email print out on his desk.

He lifted his head up and looked at her. "So she's coming… I thought it would be her son. Isn't he in line?" He asked as he read over the print out. "If it isn't her son then it's her eldest daughter. This should be interesting."

"Touya… are you sure this is going to work? You know Li-sama… she isn't going to give anything away, even if her son is next in line. They are also trying to get their company on track….." She said in a worried tone.

"I know, but seeing her reaction to what we've done so far will give us what we need. If we want Sakura to take over safely we're going to have to do it this way. We can't let her finish before us." He said and then slipped the paper into his draw and then locked it. He stood up and said. "Come I heard Sakura-chan is making dinner tonight."

She stood up and followed him towards the door. "Sakura-chan? I better get the first aid kit." She said as they exited the room"

00 Wednesday/ Sakura's fitting session 00

Syaoran sighed as he sat back in a valet chair. He glanced at his watch. – It's been an hour. I've drank ten cups of tea alright.- He turned his head towards the right to where Eriol sat. He racked his hands through his hair and asked. "How can you sit over there so clam? It's a dress fitting."

Eriol glanced up from the manga he was reading. "That's easy… It's Tomoyo and Sakura… they come to one of these four times a year. One year I sat here for three hours." He then returned his gaze to his book.

His amber eyes widen. "Three hours? What where they up too?" He asked.

"Oh, they had the dress they picked out fitted but they didn't like it so they went and picked out two other ones. It took three hours to get it the new dress ready. So relax… Read a magazine. Flirt with the sales intern." He said with a smirk on his lip.

Syaoran glanced over at where two girls their age stood behind the counter. They noticed him glance in their direction and tried to busy themselves. He sighed and said. "I hope Sakura likes that dress… If not we'll have to find another one to wear to our wedding."

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of their dressing room. Sakura walked up to him and with a bewildered look on her face. "What wedding ?" She asked

He stood up and placed an arm around her shoulder. He then leaned towards her and whispered in her. "Just go along… it's for your own safety." He then took her purse and said. "Let's go.."

Tomoyo and Eriol followed in tow. "What's going on?" asked Tomoyo as they exited the store.

"You don't want to know." Answered Eriol, as they climbed in the awaiting car.

00 Day of the anniversary party/ Syaoran's room 00

Syaoran slide the oak doors closes as Sakura announced that she was changing. He sat down on his bed and pulled out his cell phone. He read the text message and then dialed Eriol's number. "Eriol. It's me… are you sure?"

"Yes, Nakura confirmed that they will arrive in 2 hours. They will go to the party from the house. Since Tomoyo and I will be ushers Nakura will be driving them there." Said Eriol over the phone.

"Damn… There is also no way I can leave. I'm Sakura's date for the night… Ok. Here…." He paused and then went and pressed a button on the light switch. " Ok…. Just do whatever it takes to keep the two of us apart this whole evening. If she knows that I'm here there is no telling what she wants from me."

"Ok, but are you sure it's Sakura's family?" Eriol asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, it's them…. I show the info on Kaho-sama's desk…." He stopped talking when the door to his room slide open and Sakura stood in front of him dressed in a rose color dress with four layers. Her hair was permed and framed her face.

"Syaoran, who are you talking too… did something happen to Kaho?" She asked as she stood there.

Syaoran placed his phone up to his ear and said into it. "I told you Eriol, Kaho wants me to take Sakura, I can't have the driver come pick you up. God, take the bus." He then snapped his phone shut. "It was Eriol. He was bugging me to pick him up… Said he was saving money for a car."

"I see…" She said as she held her dress on top.

"Why didn't you knock?" He asked as he placed his phone on the bed.

"I did. You just didn't hear me… it's like this room is sound proof." She said as she spun around so her back was facing him.

-Yeah sound proof my butt… looks like someone messed with it… and how could I forget to lock the door.- He stood up and asked. "Need help zipping up?" She nodded her head in response.

---------------------------- ----------------

AN: that's all for now. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	8. part 8

Here is the next part. Sorry if things are going slow. I'm trying to juggle so many things at once that my typing is slow.

People are wondering what secrets are going on is Syaoran's world and some will be revealed in this chapter but things won't fully fall into place for a while.

--------------------------- ----------------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

----------------------------- -------------------------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 8

Syaoran walked up to her as she held the front of her dress up. He took hold of the zipper and pulled it up. Once he let go he took the cloth that held that rest of the top part of her dress up, and tied it into a bow.

He took a step back and said. "Ok you can turn around." He watched as she slowly did. He smiled and said. "You look lovely tonight… But are you sure that dress is going to stay up."

"Eh?" She asked in bewildered tone.

"I mean, you don't have much to fill out that front. What if it slips?" He asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully." He waited for her to respond with a gleam in his eyes.

She glared at him, revealing the sparkling red eye shadow she had on. "You pervert. Is that all you can say? And here I was going to say you looked handsome tonight in your tux." She let out a breath and said. "but that was a waste of time."

He smirked as he went back to the foot of his bed. He took his dark blue blazer and slipped it on. "Well I thank you for your kindness. But I'm always cute. I'm surprised you didn't notice." He stopped by the intercom. He pressed the red switch and said into it, "We're heading down now."

"Whatever, just don't leave my side tonight… I hate parties like this." She stated as he grabbed her wrap and placed it around her shoulder.

00 Tokyo Grand Hotel/ 2 hours later 00

Tomoyo placed the last of the drinks on a tray. She looked up at Eriol who was peering through the double doors. She tapped him on the shoulder and asked. "What are you looking at? If you keep this up someone is going to know something is wrong."

He turned to look at her. He then stood up. He tugged on his bow tie and racked his hands through his dark blue hair, which was matted on his head. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure they hadn't arrived yet. While that is, not until Blossom and Wolf get here." He walked towards the trays that Tomoyo had set up.

"Don't worry, it will be alright…" Said Tomoyo reassuringly.

"Not so sure… Nakura is driving them here. If we can't keep Wolf working here a secret till this blows over, which isn't till this summer, things are going to get worst." Eriol said as he took the tray and hosted up with one hand.

Tomoyo turned to look at him in her uniform. "You've got to kidding… I thought he was going to come… I thought you said you had this all figured out?" She asked with a hiss, as she held up her tray.

"Well I thought I did… but since he couldn't come Sama set his sister and cousin." Answered Eriol, as they made it through the double doors towards the party.

"OK," Tomoyo said through the smile on her face. "What are we going to do now?" She asked as a guest took a wine glass from her tray.

"We're going to have to keep them apart this whole evening. So be on the look out for ether parties." Said Eriol through his smile and then headed in the opposite direction with his tray.

00 Lobby/ 30 minutes later 00

Sakura entered the lobby with Syaoran by her side. She waited by tall pant as Syaoran went to place his coat and her wrap away. Her emerald eyes fell upon two ladies dress in tradition Chinese clothing. Her eyes watched as they showed the people at the door their invatations. She then turned when Syaoran tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

"Nothing… Just two girls, they were wearing something different. I don't think I've seen them before… but if I haven't mistaken they were here last year." She said as they entered the busy room.

Syaoran's eyes quickly scanned the room. "Damn, she sent Meiling and FieFie…" He mumbled under his breath. He then directed Sakura in the opposite direction where Kaho was standing and talking to some ladies. "Why don't we go there?"

"There?" She questioned. "They're boring. Must likely going to end up asking me things like 'are you dating?' my son is a great guy. You should meet him.' Then i'd have to think of a lie" She hissed as they joined the group. Syaoran just placed a smile on his face as they approached Kaho.

00 Ladies Toilet/ around the same time 00

Two girls stood in front of the mirror which lined the wall. The taller of the two applied pink lip gloss to her lips. She smiled a the raven, ruby eye girl next to her. As she placed the lip gloss back into her purse she said in Chinese, "I'm surprised you came Meiling. Don't you usually hide out at home during one of these thing?"

The raven hair girl, Meiling, smiled as she dried her hands on a paper towel. "Yeap, but this time I'm here to bring him back." She replied as she turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "What about you FieFie? I thought you were going to get yourself out of this one?"

"I was… but since none of the other sister were willing to come I had too. It's not like Mama is going drop everything, since my brother isn't around. But one day I will get back at him for making me come here." Said FieFie, as she racked her hands gently through her hair.

"Ah, well you're going to have to wait till I catch him. He thinks that by hiding out here I won't get him while he's got something coming. He's next in line and all the elders are waiting… You know after we broke away from _them,_ this is the most important step." Said Meiling, she removed her purse from the sink.

FieFie snorted at her comment. "You're telling me… It's been three months and he hasn't even called." She then took a deep breath and said. "Well let's go face them and see what they want from us now."

00 Grand Hall 00

Sakura sighed as she leaned against a poll. She then bent down as she slipped her feet out of her shoes. She sighed and then stood up as Syaoran approached her with a drink. She took it from him and then said. "Can't we leave? We've been standing here for hours."

Syaoran stood next to her. "Hours? It's only been forty-five minutes." He paused as he noticed FieFie and Meiling talking to Touya. He noticed Touya gesturing towards them. He quickly turned around.

Sakura looked at him. "Are you alright? What's so interesting about wall?" She asked.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something." He then glanced down at her feet and said. "Why don't we go home? Your feet are hurting right?" She nodded her head towards his question. He gave a soft smile and said. "Ok. I'm going to get our things. Let's go." He placed his drink down on Eriol's tray and winked. Eriol nodded his head before working away.

Meiling gave a soft smiled as Touya and FieFie talked. Touya took a sip of his drink and then asked. "So how is your family's company coming along? I thought that your brother would come to this party. Isn't he next in line?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, but he's busy. He told me to take his place. Touya-san thank you; for being concerned about my family. I never though you would ask." Said FieFie with a grin in her face. "It's been years since what happened. I thought you had forgotten about us."

Touya took another sip of his drink." Now how could that be? We've known each other for ages." He then turned his head as Tomoyo walked up to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded his head.

Meiling meanwhile noticed a couple exit the room. She placed her drink down and said towards FieFie. "I need to go powder my nose. I'll be back." She brushed some of her hair back and briskly headed for the exit.

00 Lobby/ a few minutes later 00

As Syaoran and Sakura headed for the exit, Syaoran wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He twirled them towards a near by pillar. He gestured for her to remain silent. After a few minutes he kneeled down pulling her with him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin.

He tossed it towards the opposite end of the hall and then waited a few minutes before ushering her out the side exit.

Meiling followed the sound of the coin and sighed when she saw nothing. She turned around just as FieFie reached her. "Sorry about that." She said as they headed towards the grand hall.

"It's alright… something going on?" FieFie asked as they walked.

Meiling smirked and said. "I think I saw Syaoran. Looks like I'll be staying for awhile longer." She then pulled the door open and they rejoined the party.

---------------------------- -----------------

AN: that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	9. part 9

Here is the next part. Currently also working on SITOSFL chapter 9.

Enjoy. Sorry if there aren't enough clues. Thought some of them would spoil what I have planed so just keep reading. More questions will be answered in this one.

---------------------------- ------------------------------

"talk

-thought

00setting

-------------------------------- ---------------------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 9

Syaoran and Sakura sat in the limo in silence. She had slipped on her pair of sneakers and leaned back in her seat. She had also released her hair from its bun and let it hung lose. She had pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window and stared out.

"Why where you so egger to leave?" she asked as she continued to stare out the window.

"It was for your own protection." He answered as he also stared out the window on his side of the car. – If they had saw you, I can't predict what will happen… They need to put an end to what your family is doing and their target is you.- He cleared his throat as he removed his bow tie.

He then asked. You want to go for some ice cream?"

She turned to look at him. With a bewildered tone she answered "Now? It's 9PM… you want ice cream?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? It's the weekend. Besides I know your favorite flavor is strawberry. I know this really nice place that no one goes to." He said as he placed his bowtie in the pocket of his jacket.

"Wait a place that has no one? You sure it's a good place? You sure they don't poison you with the sprinkles or chocolate syrup?" She asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Fine then… let's not go." He said in an annoyed tone and then turned his head to stare out the window again.

She let out a sigh. "Fine, Fine…. Let's go…" She glanced at him as he smiled and said,

"Yukito-san…. Sprinkle Heaven please." He then leaned back with a smirk as the car made a u-turn.

00 Kinomoto Residence / Kaho's study/ next morning 00

Kaho sat on a cushion dressed in a black knee length skirt and kimono style top. She smiled at the bonsai tree in front of her. She picked up a sprayer and squirted it. She looked up to find Touya sitting on the floor staring out towards the garden.

"How long are you going to stare out there?" She asked as she looked down at her plant.

"I'm trying to hide so I can think about why Li-sama sent FieFie and Meiling-san. She knows that I will catch on… I've done a little research since last night and know that her son has gone missing." Said Touya in a monotone voice.

"Missing?" She said in a bewilder tone, looking up at him.

He nodded his head. "Yes, he is next in line and their company in Hong Kong is similar to ours. If their company officially enters the stock market we will be in lots of trouble since we are similar in so many ways." He paused and clutched his fist. "To throw me off she sent FieFie-san."

"We knew long ago that they would try to bet us any way they could. I mean their family use to serve our family. We've had about 100 years of history with them." She said calmly. "It's only been 30 years since officially they separated from us."

"Well I'm not going to let them bet us… They've got something else up planning and I'm going to find out what it is." He stated before standing up and exiting the room. He glanced at her tree before leaving and said. "One side is off. You might want to cut a few leaves off." He then slid the door close.

00 Eriol's apartment/ 12 noon 00

Eriol, Meiling, FieFie and Nakura sat around a dinning table in the living room. Eriol silently stared at his food. He then looked up and said to FieFie, "It looked like you were having a great time last night. When are you heading back to Hong Kong?"

FieFie wiped her mouth on a napkin before she answered his question. "Soon, but not soon enough. There are still some things I want to check out before I head home. Meiling is planning to stay for a few months."

Nakura looked up with a smile on her face. She turned to face Meiling and said in a cheerful tone, "Wow, that's great. Do you know how boring it is to be the only girl here?"

Meiling smiled at Nakura. "Really? I thought Eriol was going out with a girl name Daidouji, Tomoyo? Come to think of it she's related to the Kinomoto family isn't she?" She asked as her ruby eyes stared intently into Eriol's midnight blue ones.

"We're not seeing each other." He said looking at her.

"Really? That's not what I've heard." Said Meiling; with a smirk before lowering her head to continue eating. "But even if that was true there would be nothing against her. She after all doesn't really belong to the family. She was adopted." She then stood up and left the table.

Eriol watched and let out a soft sigh. He then said looking at FieFie. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

FieFie smiled and said. " Nothing right now. But I'll let you know when the time comes."

00 Two days later/ School 00

"Are you sure they're not fishing for something?" Asked Syaoran as he walked with Eriol towards the soccer field where Sakura had cheerleading practice.

Eriol pushed up the rim of his glasses as they walked down a small hill towards the field. "Seems that way. Nakura is keeping an eye on them." Syaoran cast his gaze towards Sakura who had joined a group of girl.

His amber eyes narrowed when he noticed something in the air. He followed it for a few seconds. He ran towards the field, towards Sakura. He leaped towards her and grabbed hold of her body pulling her towards his body.

They fell on to the ground with his body hovering above her. After a few seconds he sat up and asked. "Are you alright?" he glanced towards his left and found an arrow where Sakura once stood.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She said as he helped her up. "What was that?" She asked as they walked towards the arrow protruding from the ground.

He stared at it before pulling it from the ground. He then looked at her and said. "That was what Touya-sama was afraid of." He then turned to Eriol who had hurried down the field. He handed him a note that was tied to the arrow.

"I'm taking you home." He said to Sakura. He then hurried her towards the school to get her things.

---------------------- ----------------------------

AN: That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. part 10

Here is the next part

--------------------- ---------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------------- ------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 10

Syaoran opened the door to Sakura's room. He waited until she entered and stood in the door way. She turned to look at him. His amber eyes narrowed as he said. "Don't leave this room. Yukito-san and Mai-san will be guarding the door."

He placed her school bag against the wall as she asked, "Why? It's not anything can happen in here."

"Just stay in here. I'll be back; I have to talk to Touya and Kaho-sama." He then closed the door behind himself. She angrily snatched her bag off the floor and tossed it on her bed. –Just because I was targeted doesn't mean anything. Why do think Onii-chan hired you? – She opened her bag and took out her notebook start her homework.

00 Touya's study/10 minutes later 00

After hearing what had happen at school Touya nodded his head. He looked Syaoran in the eyes and asked. "What do you think we should do?"

Syaoran cleared his throat as he sat in the chair across from Touya. "Well pulling out of classes will cause them to think that we are afraid of them. I suggest we keep her where she is now. We'll increase the people in school and I will join her at her after school activities."

"I agree with Syaoran-san." Said Kaho calmly. "We hired Syaoran-san to make sure that if anything like this happen in school, she'll be alright."

Touya sighed. He racked a hand through his hair and then said. "Fine, then we'll leave it there. Sakura will remain in school for now. But I want reports everyday. You are to also stay by her side 24/7. That will be all."

Syaoran stood up and bowed. "I'll be going now." He then exited the room.

Kaho turned towards Touya and asked. "What do you think?"

"We'll just have to go with what we have. We can't be sure it was them. So we'll have you use what he gives us. I also want you to do another back ground check on him." He said which she responded to with a slight head nod.

00 Following night/ Sakura's room 00

Syaoran slowly side the doors to his room open. He waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He then removed a silver pin from his pocket. He picked up the necklace, which sat on her night stand.

He slipped the pin into it and then gently nudged her onto her side. She turned and which allowed him placed the necklace around her neck. – Never take this off –

He then turned and headed back to his room. He slipped on his jean jacket and opened the window to his room. He side the door to his room close. He glanced back towards Sakura's room before jumping out the window.

00 School roof/ half and hour later 00

Syaoran entered the roof and walked towards the fence where Eriol stood. He cleared his throat and said. "So you got here alright?"

Eriol smirked at Syaoran outfit. "I thought I'd never see you in all black again. You know you don't look so hot in it."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I don't have much time. I need to get back before Sakura starts her morning training." He paused before staring out towards the brightly lit sky line. "So what did you get?"

"You were right. It was Meiling. Besides she's the only one who uses arrows and especially that one. But she's changed it to look like the ones from any archery club here. So Sakura-san's family won't be able to track it." Eriol said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of white paper.

Syaoran shorted as he took the paper. "Who still uses arrows? My cousin's really got to change. But if she shot this then that means that she's on to me. You need to be careful." He unfolded the paper and scanned it.

"She wants to meet you?" Eriol asked.

He shook his head. "No just a warning for now. She says she will catch me in person and bring me back." He paused before looking Eriol straight in the eye. "That means we're going to be careful. She will take down Sakura if she needs to."

"Don't worry, I'll watch FieFie." Stated Eriol before Syaoran turned to leave.

"Thanks." He said over his shoulder before heading back towards the door that lead off the roof. He then said. "Don't forget about the math test today. Don't think I'm going to let you cheat off me." He winked and then disappeared through the door.

00 School/ 1PM 00

Sakura sighed as she walked slightly hunched over. She glanced at Syaoran who towed behind. She placed her hand on the bathroom door and asked him. "Are you going to follow me in the bathroom?"

"Nope just going to wait out here." He stated.

She let out a sigh before walking towards him and hissing. "You know people are going to start to talk."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I rather have them talk then have you died. Your brother can be pretty scary. Besides who wouldn't want to date a guy like me?" He asked with smirk on his face.

She clutched her fist before storming into the bathroom.

He was about to lean against the wall when there came a scream from inside. He groaned before he enter- why the girl's bathroom?- He rushed in to find Sakura standing with a brick by her foot and glass everywhere.

He rushed towards her and asked. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened?" He asked as he quickly checked her over for wounds.

She shook her head. "I have no idea. I just was about to dry my hands when that thing came flying in." She looked at him and asked. "Syaoran-san. What's going on? I know something is going on. This is the first time I've been targeted like this."

"I can't tell you." He turned his head when a girl entered the bathroom. She stood there slightly shocked. "Sorry, go tell a teacher that something happened here. We'll wait here."

They waited for her to leave before he turned his attention back to her. "I can't tell you." He stated firmly.

"That is a lie. I know something is wrong. Tell me what it is. It is an order." She said forcefully.

He sighed. "Fine…." He paused and then raised his hand. He knocked her unconscious. –Sorry….. but this is for your own good- He lowed her to the ground and removed the note from the brick.

He looked up again to find Tomoyo standing next to him. He gave a soft smile. So gland you're here. Take her to the nurse I've got something to take care of." He then shoved the note in his pocket and run out of the room.

He ran out of the school and hailed a taxi. He jumped in and said to the elderly driver. "To Tokyo Tower and hurry." He turned his cell phone and said after dialing Eriol's number. "Keep an eye of Sakura. Tomoyo is taking her to the infirmary. I'll be back soon. I'm heading to Tokyo Tower."

------------------------------ ----------------------

AN:that's all for now. A special update before the holiday. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving, to who ever celebrates it. Please review. Until then, bye.


	11. part 11

Here is the next part. Having a sight writer-block for SITOSFL therefore, I will be updating this one more till I worked out for the other one.

ENJOY

--------------------------------- ----------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-------------------------- ---------- ------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 11

Syaoran walked onto the observation deck of the famous Tokyo Tower. His amber eyes scanned the deck. His eyes soon fell upon a girl with jet back hair dressed in a gray outfit. She had her back facing him. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"You wanted to see me." He said as he reached the railing.

She turned to look at him. She smiled and said. "It's been a really long time. You didn't think you could hide from me long did you? I've only been in Japan for three days." She then turned to look at the city in front of them.

"I'm still not going back. I hate it there and I'm not going back. The elders are stupid if they think I would do something like that." He paused and turned his head to look at her. "This is between them and Kinomoto-san's family. I am not going to get sucked into it like Mama."

She sighed as she pushed her sunglasses up. "This is not for you to decide. You know you can't change their mind like this."

"I couldn't change their minds there." He paused as his brows knitted together even more."What makes you think I can change their mind even if I go back?" he asked as his eyebrows knitted together.

"You know that is not for you to decide. I am taking you back." She steps away from him, leaving a five feet gap, in between them. She narrowed her ruby eyes. "Even if I have to take you back there die."

He let out a sigh standing across from her. "I can't go back and I will not. Not when Sakura-sama is in danger. FieFie is here and you know that her mission is more then distracting Touya and Kaho-sama. She is the one in change of killing Sakura."

"How do you know that?" She asked

"I just do; why do you think I came here. If I really wanted to get away do you really think I would come here?" He asked

She slowly nodded her head. "You have a point. But I'm still being you back."

"Ok, I'll go with you. Give me three months to get what I need here." He said then glanced at his watch. "You have to swear on Aunty Wu's grave that you will deny ever seeing me." She nodded her head. "Ok, I've got to go back. Sakura should be waking up now."

He peered over the railing towards the street. "Darmn that stupid taxi guy… Now I'm going to have to run for it." He then quickly hug Meiling and disappear but before the elevator door closed he said. "You know you should stop using arrows and brick. That's totally old fast."

She stuck her tongue out at him and said. "If it's not broken why fix it."

00 Sakura's room/ 4PM 00

"Syaoran, you may have knocked me out but I still remember what I said to you." Sakura said as she entered the room after him. They came to a stop in the middle of her room.

He turned and stared into her emerald eyes. "No, we're not going to talk about it." He stated calmly.

"You ass; you said you'd tell me. I don't know how my brother and sister in law expect me to trust you when you don't even tell me anything." She said with a huff.

"You're not expected to trust me. My job is to protect you. End of story. Now change. We're jogging ten laps around the yard tonight." He stated before removing his school tie and heading into his room.

She picked up the cushion from the floor and aimed it at him. He easily dodged it, before sliding the oak doors close.

00 School one week later 00

Syaoran and Sakura walked onto the school grounds to find a large crowd in front of the bulletin board. They walked up to the group to find Eriol and Tomoyo in the mist of it. Eriol tugged on Tomoyo shirt and pointed in their direction.

"What's that all about?" Asked Sakura as she tired to get a look at the board.

Tomoyo smiled as she brushed her bangs back. "Oh they just posted the yearly trip. We're going to Tomoeda and sending two nights and three days at a bench." She grabbed Sakura's hand and said with a gush, "Isn't that great."

"Yes, I love the bench. Cool, clear blue water and the white sandy beaches. I can't wait. When is it?" She asked as her emerald eyes sparkled.

"Oh, it's this friday. We have one week to get permission from our family." Answered Eriol, with a smirk on his face as he looked over at Syaoran, who just stood there in silence.

"No," Syaoran answered before Sakura could even open his mouth.

"Why? It's a yearly trip. It's only for three day. Not even, two and a half. Besides only a loser doesn't go one the yearly trips?" Said Sakura, as they headed into school.

"No. I'm not having you out in such an open space." He said as they headed towards their locker.

"Come on. I'm in school. I've been targeted here. It's not like they can find me in Tomoeda. Besides there will be other people. Only someone stupid would target someone in the crowd." She said, as they headed towards their locker. Sakura and Syaoran are on the right and Eriol and Tomoyo are on the left. She slide her shoes off and placed her feet in her white shoes.

"Well." Said Eriol as he closed his shoes cabinet closed. "Their have been some cases where the person was shot in a wide open space."

Tomoyo whacked him on the shoulder. "You aren't helping."

"Don't forget that this is Sakura. Syaoran's family is trying to kill her. Do you want her die?" He hissed as he kept his gaze on the couple in front of him.

Tomoyo then said with a light laugh. "You know Eriol's got a point. Maybe you should stay here. There will be other trips. Besides if you want to go the beach we can always go some places better than Tomoeda."

Sakura groaned at her. "Tomoyo-chan, you know it won't be as much fun as with a whole group." She turned towards Syaoran. "Just think about… please…. This time I'll even talk Onii-chan and Kaho into letting me go. You don't have to say a word."

Syaoran slammed his cabinet door closed and picked up his book bag from the floor. "Let's get to class. You don't want to be late. Tenshi-san will be talking about the trip. If we miss out important stuff we wouldn't be about to go."

A smile spread upon her face. She throw her arms around him and said "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret this… Nothing is going to happen while we're there." She the closed her locker door shut and picked up her school bag before hurrying after him.

00 Touya's study/ around the same time 00

"So what have you found out?" Touya asked from behind his desk.

Yukito cleared his throat. He then said looking at him, "Nothing…All his family ground is blank and says that he has no criminal record. But when we placed his finger prints in the computer his filed has been sealed."

Touya looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sealed?"

"Yes, sealed. We can't get through…." Replied Yukito.

"This is getting interesting… Ok… I'll take it come here." He said before lowering his head towards the documents on his desk. – Something is going on with this kid and I'm going to find out.-

---------------------------- --------

AN:that's all for now… I'll try to update soon. Keep you eyes out from the next chapter. Please review; thanks.


	12. part 12

Here is the next part

------------------------ ---------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------- -----------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 12

Touya sat across from Syaoran and Sakura. He stared at them while Kaho stood in the background tending to her plants. After staring at them for ten minutes he turned to look at Kaho. He cleared his throat and asked.

"So Kaho what do you think?"

She looked up at him. "I think it would be nice for her to go out. Have some fun. You're only young once."

"Yeah, but she could be die. Now how are you to enjoy life if you are dead?" He asked.

"Onii-chan. It's not like Syaoran-san is going to keep me there forever. We're just going for a few days. It will be alright. Besides Tomoyo and Eriol, along with everyone in our grade will be there." Sakura said leaning forward slightly.

He stared at Syaoran, who nodded his head slightly. "Ok, fine… But you have to call me when you get there, before you sleep and when you leave."

Sakura smiled. "Sure, I can do that." She then quickly hugged him and said to Syaoran. "Let's go…"

00Eriol's house/ 7PM 00

Eriol sat on the coach sipping coffee when Fiefie walked in with a laptop in her arms. He looked up and asked. "What are you doing with that?"

She looked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt anyone. Just doing some research on the Kinomoto family. You know I can't go back empty handed." She said as she sat down on the coach.

"I see." He replied as he turned his attention to the book in his lap.

"Hey Eriol. You and Syaoran are close right?" Asked FieFie.

"Yeah… why?" He paused and then said holding his hand up, "No, no way am I going to talk to Syaoran. He doesn't even want me to mention it to him. He hates that."

"Come on… just talk to him. I know he's not that easy to find but at least you can talk to him. It's not like I'm going to kill him. But if you can get him to go home… maybe I can go home too." Said FieFie with puppy dog eyes.

He stood up with his book in his one hand and his coffee cup in the other. "No, cause Syaoran will be glaring at me forever. I rather die before I get married then talk to him." He then headed back to his room.

00 Sakura's room/Night before the trip 00

Syaoran open the doors to his room, just as Sakura placed her pink sweater into her second duffle bag. He walked up to her bed and said as he peered down, "What's with all these clothes. We're only going for three days."

She looked at up him with a glare. He held his hand up. "Right, Right.. Sorry, I forgot that you are girl. Just don't pack too much cause I'm not carrying your bag."

She turned and said down on the bed. She tilted her head slightly and asked. "Are you done?"

He pointed to the single backpack by his door. "I did that in ten minutes. That's called packing light; unlike some people."

She wrinkled her nose. "Yeah yeah, you're just jealous." The next thing she knew his hand pined her on to the bed. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

"I need to go over some ground rules while we are out there. This is the only way I know you will take me seriously." He said hovering two feet above her. "Now… the first one.. You are not to remove that necklace around your neck. I placed a tracking device in it. Second….."

00 Next day/ roof top of School 00

Syaoran turned as Eriol joined him on the roof. He smirked at him as Eriol removed the batteries from his cell phone. "Looks like FieFie is causing problems already."

Eriol racked his hand through his hair. "You're telling me. I'm going crazy. She's been at me for the whole week to get me to tell you to go home."

"Not going to happen anytime soon." Syaoran replied.

"That's what I told her. But she's adamant into making you go home." Eriol said with a sigh.

They turned their head when the door to the roof opened. Tomoyo stood there in jeans and a t-shirt. She looked at Syaoran and said. "You better come quickly the chairman Kenji-san is looking for you. He seems angry."

Syoaran glanced at Eriol who shrugged his shoulder.

00 Chairman's office/ ten minutes later 00

"It seems that someone caught you running out of school last week Li, Syaoran. What do you have to say?" Asked the chairman, Kenji, seated behind his desk.

"I have nothing to say. It was personal reason." Syaoran stated standing in front of the desk.

Kenji-san deep blue eyes narrowed. "Is the so; well in that case you punishment will be staying here and clean out the storage room while the class goes on the trip this weekend."

"What you have got to joking?" He said in a shocked yet angry tone.

"If you are not welling to tell us the truth then this will be the punishment." Kenji said in a clam voice. "So…" He paused slightly. "Why did you run out of the school a week ago?"

------------------------------ -----------------------

AN: that's all for now. Sorry about it being so short. I just thought I should end it with a cliff hanger. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	13. part 13

Sorry, I've been busy and was suffering from slight writers block. I was also trying to work in the ideas you slipped into your review.

Here is the next part.

------------------------------------- --------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

------------------------------ ----------------------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 13

Dead silenced filled the air as Syaoran and Kenji-san glared at each other from across the desk. Syaoran shifted his gaze to the window where the students were lining up. He sighed and then looked up at Keji.

"I can't explain my actions for that day. I will take the punishment. But I want to know," He paused for a few seconds. "If I get the storage area cleaned up will I still be able to make it to trip?"

Kenji nodded his head. "Yes, I will not stop you then. But I'll have you know I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"Fine, I will take the punishment. Now if you'll excuse me I have to let my friends know that I'll be missing for a few hours." He then turned to leave, gently closing the door behind himself.

00 School grounds/ ten minute later 00

Sakura ran up to Syaoran as Eriol as they joined Tomoyo and her on the grass where the other students lingered. She smiled and said with sparkling emerald eyes. "Syaoran, so are you ready? I got us a seat in the back."

He took a deep breath. He stared into her emerald eyes and said. "Sakura you and Tomoyo, and Eriol will have to go on a head. There something I need to take care of first."

"What?" She said in a shocked tone. "If Onii-chan finds out then he'll have fit. You know I can't go without you." She said

"I didn't say I wasn't going. I just said that I have something to do. I'll be there before nightfall." He noticed that some of her friends from the cheer leading squad where waving their hand to her attention. "You should go over there. They're waiting for you." Tomoyo soon dragged her off leaving Eriol and Syaoran to talk.

"How are you going to get there?" asked Eriol as he slipped on his sunglasses.

"Don't worry I have a plan. But for now I need you to keep an eye on her. I'll make it there. " He paused and extended his hand. "You have the map?"

Eriol sighed and reached into his pocket for a piece of printer paper. "I hope you know what you're doing." He handed the paper to Syaoran.

He smirked which caused his amber eyes to gleam in the sunlight. "If Kenji thinks that he can keep me here under Meiling's orders he's got something come." He paused and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Long story… Just know that I have everything covered." He then walked away.

00 Tomoeda Beach/ Girl's cabin/ 3 hours later 00

Sakura changed into a sweater and lose pants. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smirked and turned to face the other girl's in the cabin. "Why don't we go to the cook-out the guys are throwing together?

Rika and Chiharu blushed as they looked at her. "I'm sorry; Sakura-chan but the Rika and my guy asked us to go to the cave walk with them."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Said Rika as she brushed her hair our.

Sakura smiled and giggled. "It's alright. I guess it will just be Tomoyo and I."

Chiharu clapped her hands together. "Why don't you ask Syaoran-kun? Come to think of it we didn't see him on the bus. Is he sick.?" She asked in a worried tone.

-Damn it….. I knew some stranger person would ask me that question. Ok breath and make up some lie.- She smiled as she slipped on her coat. "There wasn't enough room so he rode on the bus with Eriol, you know class 3E. I'm sure he's around here some where." She said then grabbed Tomoyo's arm and hurried out of the cabin.

00 St. Blossom high School/ around the same time 00

Syaoran stared at the mess in front of him. "What the heck do they do in this school?" He closed the door with his foot and rolled out the shelves of his shirt. He then walked over to the far end of the room.

"Hello?" said Syaoran into his phone not even two minutes into his work.

"It's me. How long are you going to take?" asked Sakura through the phone.

Syaoran let out a sigh. "If you keep calling like this then it will take me forever." He answered as he shook some dust off some books. He then placed them off to the side.

"Well you better hurry. I just had to lie to some girls and said that you were off somewhere." She said in an annoyed tone.

He let out a sigh before responding. "I'll get there as soon as I finish up here. Now if we just hang up I won't be able to finish." With that he snapped his phone shut.

00 Tomoeda Beach/ 7:30 PM 00

Sakura sighed as she pulled the light sweater around her body. She walked down the steps that lead to the beach. She stared out into the ocean. After a few minutes she removed her shoes and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Said Syaoran as he walked up to her.

She looked up. "Syaoran, it's you. Wait.. When did you get here?" She asked as he stood next to her.

"A while ago; Eriol said that he saw you walk down here." He then sat down next to her. "You like the ocean?" He asked.

She nodded her head gently. "Yeah, when I was younger Onii-chan always took me to the beach in the summer. But when he became head of the family we never came back." She sighed. "He was afraid that something would happen to me."

"I understand. I have 4 sisters myself. If I was responsible for something that bug I wouldn't let any of my sisters leave the house." He said staring out into the ocean.

"Please if he had an option he would lock me in the room" She said with knitted eyebrows. She then turned her and asked. "Syaoran, you know that being my bodyguard is dangerous, why did you take this job? I'm sure you know that there is more to my family before you took it."

"Yeah, I knew… But there is something that I need to do. When the time comes I'll tell you. For now my job is protect you." He said in a sinecure tone. "So don't worry and if you think that you can use this time at the beach to get away from me think again. I have 4 sisters I know all your tricks." He said with smirk.

"Spoil sport." She said as she stuck out her tongue. "But… can I ask… what is your family like?"

"My family?" He paused as his amber eyes narrowed. "Some thing like yours. Just five times worst. My mother wants me to do something that I don't want. So I came here. In order for my fate to change I have do something important first." He paused and then asked. "You'll help me right?"

"Run away?" She said in a bewildered tone.

"No, you'll help me in what I need to do right?" He asked looking into her eyes.

She shrugged her shoulder. "I guess. As long it doesn't involve killing anyone."

He then stood up. He extended his hand and said with a smile. "Would you like to dance?"

She gave him another bewildered look. "Here; right now on the beach?"

"Yeah, why not; they do it lots of times in movies. Besides it looks like fun" He answered in the cheerful tone.

"But there is no music." She said as she gave him her hand.

"We can make our own." He said as he pulled her towards his body and placed a hand on her waist.

----------------------------- ---------------------------------

AN: That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. Please review!

PS- New Beta reader needed. Interested or if you know of someone please PM me or place it in the review.


	14. part 14

Here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it. I can't believe this story hit 100 reviews.

Thanks for all the reviews. Still working on Spring isn't the only Season for Love. Sorry, for taking so long. Classes are a pain.

--------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

00Setting

-------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

Nothing is Impossible

Part 14

Eriol sighed as he found himself behind a large bush ten feet away from the beach. He watched as Tomoyo poked her head through the branches to get a closer look at Sakura and Syaoran dancing. He then glanced down at his watch. – If you don't leave soon, I'll have to sleep here. Not the place I want to spend my night.-

He tapped Tomoyo lightly on shoulder. "When are you going to leave them alone? We were only supposed to watch Sakura till he came. He's here now. Let's go join the other's at the camp fire."

She wrinkled his nose at his comment. "You really think that a fire is better then this? You know if you think about its like Romeo and Juliet. They belong together. Plus anyone can tell that Syaoran has feelings for her." She hissed at him.

"Yeah, well we both know he took this job so history won't repeat itself." Replied Eriol as he sat down on the dirt ground.

"Whatever the case may be I still think they make a cute couple." She then started to back away from her spot. He gave her a bewildered look. "They are coming this way." She hissed and then dragged him through the bush and behind a tree to get to the camp site.

00 Beach/ a few seconds later 00

Sakura slipped her shoes back on with Syaoran's help. She tucked some hair behind her ear and sighed. She then looked up at him and said. "You're not thinking anything strange, right?"

He gave her a bewildered look. She sighed and turned to face him. "What I mean is that, you don't think that just because we danced under the moonlight or anything like, that we'll go out right?"

He snorted at her comment. "Please you've been watching too many TV Dramas. I just thought that it would be something nice. The air was starting to feel funny."

She tilted her head off to the side. "Really?" She paused and then said staring into his eyes. "Cause I think you're starting to fall for me. I mean why else would you have Eriol keep an eye on me." She paused before making her way back to main road. "I know that he was looking after me. I may be dense sometimes but I do know if someone is following me."

He snorted her comment once more. "Whatever, I just wanted our relationship to get better. If you don't like that then it won't happen again." He said before walking ahead of her.

00 Eriol's house/ around the same time 00

Meiling stared at the television. She raised her right hand, with the remote, and started the click the buttons, changing the channel. She turned her head to the right where FieFie was seated.

She turned her legs under herself. "What is it?" She asked FieFie

"Nothing, but you're going to break his remote like that." FieFie, who sat on an armchair with her purple color laptop on her lap. "But there is one thing that I would like to know. Why were you so willing to come here?" She paused as she stared in Meiling ruby eyes. "Is it because you still like him?"

"You really think that after I confused and he said no, I'd be one of those girls and clung on to him like a monkey?" She asked, and then turned her attention towards the television program.

"I was just asking, because the Elders are interested in your intention. They are afraid that if you really do still have feelings for him, then you'll let him go." FieFie as she glanced down at her laptop.

Meiling let out a frustrated sighed. "Please, if the elders really don't trust me then they shouldn't have sent me. There are plenty of other people who are will to take this job."

"So you're saying that your feelings for him are gone?" FieFie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Syaoran and I have been friends since we were 5 years old. It's no surprised that I might have had feelings for him. But when he turned me down 3 years ago I let it go. Now he's just my good friend." She snapped at the remote control and clicked the TV off. She then stared at FieFie and said. "So I will get him back home at all cost."

"Ok, then I'll tell the elders what you said." FieFie replied calmly.

"But there something I want to know, FieFie. What would you do once you get him?" You know that he's not going to go back willingly." Meiling questioned.

"We both know that is not for us to decide. We were given a job and we are to complete. The problem between our families has been going on for a long time and I want nothing to do with it." She said

"So you're saying that you're willing to but your own brother in the 'dragon's den.' I'm surprised, considering you were the only one who stood on his side when he refused the position." Meiling said with a smirk on her lips.

"Like I said the problem has nothing to do with us. I'm just doing this because it my job." FieFie stated in a firm tone.

"Well I hope you tell the elders that even if I get Syaoran back here I might let him go." FieFIe stared at her. Meiling smirked. "He may be the future leader of our clan but he is also my friend. I will not being his back if it means putting him in danger."

00 Following Night, 7PM/ Outside a cave 00

Sakura towed behind Syaoran, Eriol , Tomoyo and the rest of her class. She stared fearfully at the cave ahead of them. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she stared at the back of Syaoran's head, who was dressed in a dark blue sweater and black jeans. – Who told you I wanted to do this stupid cave thing. Even if we could write our wish on a candle; there is no way I would have done it here.-

She froze as Syaoran said in a snug tone, "You know, glaring at the back of head isn't going to help."

She ran up to him and said as she started walking backward. "Who said I was glaring at you?"

"Really, because it seems like you're scared." He leaned forwards and whispered as the group came to a stop, "Cause I read your profile and it says that you're scared of dark places."

Her emerald eyes widen, "Don't be silly. Why would the soon-to-be CEO of K and K Corp. be scared of a cave?"

He smirked causing his amber eyes to sparkle. "Really in that case, you won't mind being the first one to enter the cave." At that moment he grabbed a hold of her right hand and raised it in the air. "Takashi-san, Sakura-chan and I will go first."

They walked up to a guy in a white shirt and dark pants, holding a box of candles. The girl next to him was holding a box of candle holders. He smiled at Sakura and Syaoran.

"I'm so glad you guys are willing to first one. I was so afraid that no one would be willing to do." Takashi said as he handed them each a candle. "Now there are latterns lighting the way. The end is a wooden shrine and in front of it is a large stone slab. Just write your wish on the paper I gave earlier and tie it to the candle. Then take one of the un lit lanterns and light it, and come back."

"OK," Said Syaoran with a large grin and then grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her towards the cave opening.

--------------------------- ------------

AN: I hope you like this chapter. The last part was based on the CAVE episode of CCS. Please review the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for all your review!


	15. part 15

Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy

-- --

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Nothing is Impossible

Part 15

Sakura glanced at Syaoran as they walked into the cave. After a few seconds she sighed as she placed on foot in front of the other. Her head turned towards him when he finally broke the silence with his question.

"Are you really that scared of the dark?" He asked as they neared a wooden bridge.

"Aren't you supposed to know everything about me?" She asked as they now stood in front of it. She squinted her eyes towards the shrine at the end. "Wait… I thought you didn't believe in these things."

"What things?" He asked as he gestured for her to walk ahead of him on the bridge.

"The fortune thingy. Why are you so egger to do this one?" She asked as she wobbled slightly as she walked across the narrow plank.

"That's just your imagination. I just wanted us to have some time alone there is something I need to tell you and outside isn't safe." He extended his arm out to keep her to falling.

When they finally reached the other end he said. "What I'm about to tell you might be strange but I have to tell you incase this gets any worst." He watched as she quickly placed her candle down and took his and did the same thing.

She stood up and said. "Ok, what is that you wanted to tell me?"

He took hold of the white lantern and was about to speak when Eriol and Tomoyo appeared behind them. –Crap, what are they doing here?- He took a deep breath before asking what are you doing here? Aren't you guys the last ones on line."

Eriol smiled while Tomoyo placed their candles on the large rock slab. "We where but since you were taking so long we asked Takashi if we could come in next." He paused and asked "You aren't mad are you? Did we interrupt anything?"

Sakura linked her arm around Tomoyo's and said. "No no, Syaoran was about to tell me something." She looked at him "What is that you wanted to say?"

"It's nothing. Let's go back." He said harshly. Then walked ahead of him.

Tomoyo leaned towards Sakura and asked. "Did something happen in here? Why is he mad all of a sudden?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders as they walked. "Who knows why. You know he's strange."

00 Touya's study/one week later 00

"We think we might have a lead. It seems that Li, Meiling been having some meetings." Said a guy dressed in all black. "We also sereched his room and found that he has had Sakura's survalence camera in loop."

Touya looked up from his work. He pushed up his glasses. "Is that true? Well I want you to find out more about this Meiling and why they're meeting up. As for Sakura's camera that isn't Syaoran. Sakura has been doing that since her second bodyguard. There is something to this Syaoran and I want to know what it is."

Kaho walked into to the room with a tray of tea and cookies. She gently set it one th e table and said. "Looks like you're hard at work. It looks like the Li family is scrambling to get into the sock market game."

"Really?" said Touya with a smirk. "This should be interesting. It means that the new heir to their family should be showing up soon such they will need to formally announce it. They won't be able to hold back much longer."

00 School/ Gym class 00

Eriol aimed his basketball in the hoop. He caught it with ease and handed off to the person behind him. He walked towards the end of the line where Syaoran stood staring at where the girls where running laps for gym. "You know people are going to start to think that you have a crash on one of the girls."

"What is it?" asked Syaoran in an airy tone.

Eriol sighed and said slowly. "I said that people are going to think that you have a crush on one of the girl. You've been looking over there for a while." He gestured for Syaoran to move up a spot.

"Don't be stupid, that would never happen." He replied.

"Well I'm just saying that's what people are going to think. Did something happen between you and Sakura in that cave?"

"What? Nothing happened. You're not thinking that I'd bare my soul to her. Don't forget that I have a job to do. When I do that job I don't have a conscience." He said moving a few feet up with Eriol and three other boys in tow.

00 Girl's gym class 00

"You know that Syaoran has been looking over here for a while. You don't think he has feelings for you, do you?" asked Tomoyo as her group ran around the track field.

Sakura, who ran next to her shrugged her should. "Not sure and I don't really care. But now that you mention it he has been acting some what strange. You don't think… he… you know -feels bad about what he did, do you?" She asked turning to look at Tomoyo.

"Not sure but if you ask me I'd say he has feelings for you. I mean no B.G has stayed this long." Tomoyo replied thoughtfully. "I mean if he was like any of them he would have quite by now."

"You do have a point." She said firmly.

00 That night 00

Syaoran glanced into Sakura's dark room. He made sure there was an outline of Sakura on her bed before closing the door and sneaking out through the window. He made it through the front yard and through the side doors.

00 Shrine/ in the middle of Tokyo/ few minutes later 00

"Meiling, what are we doing here? I thought you said you had everything under control." Said Syaoran sitting up in the cherry blossom tree dressed in black.

Meiling sighed also dressed in black. Her ruby eyes sparkled. "I did… I do… whatever, anyway, I called you here to tell you that the people from her house is …." Before she could continue she noticed someone stand below them.

"Who's there?" shouted Meiling as Syaoran lowered his gaze to the ground.

Syaoran jumped down from the tree and pined the dark figure to the ground. "What are you doing here and who are you?" He asked to the figure.

"That's what I should be asking you, Syaoran." Said the person, who turned her heads to look at him. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she stared deeply into his eyes. "If my brother finds out that you're meeting some stranger…"

"Sakura-chan what you doing here? How did you get out?" he asked releasing her from his grip.

She stood up and glared at him. "That's what I should be asking you?"

-- --

AN: That's all for now. I hope you like it. Please review!


	16. part 16

Sorry about such a late update for this story

Sorry about such a late update for this story. Enjoy.

-- --

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Nothing is Impossible

Part 16

"How I got out of the house is none of your business. What I want to know is who you were talking to in that tree." Sakura said with her hands now on her hips.

"I'm your bodyguard. I have a right to know how you got out, because someone can get to you the way you got out." he said looking into her eyes. "Now how did you get out?"

She gave a frustrated sighed. "Not until you tell me who you were with."

He turned to face the tree and said, "There is no one there." He pointed to the spot were Meiling once sat, now empty.

She walked towards the tree with a bewildered look. "That can't be… I saw you talking to someone," she said as she stared upward.

He walked up to her and said, "That's because it's 2 AM and you need your rest. Don't forget the class will be talking about the fair that's going take place and as Class president…" She interrupted him and said.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need to hear the speech twice." She turned around and headed back to the street. He followed her and let out a sigh of relief. She then suddenly turned around and said, "I know you are keeping something from me and I'm going to find out what it is."

00 One week later/ Flower arrangement class 00

Tomoyo watched as Sakura jammed the flowers into a ceramic pot. She sighed and leaned forward taking the flowers from her. "You're going to kill the whole thing. What's wrong? You've been like this for a week and everyone is scared of you!" she said as Sakura sighed.

"Nothing." Sakura replied.

"How can it be nothing?" she asked as she moved the ceramic pot towards herself and started to arrange the flowers.

"If you want me to blame someone it's that stupid bodyguard. I know he's keeping something from me and I'm going to find out what it is." Sakura said as she brushed her hair back. "There is no way I'm going to let him stay in my house."

Tomoyo sighed once more. She looked up at Sakura and said, "Ok, he's keeping something from you but you don't have to get so worked up. I'm sure what ever it is, he has a good reason."

Sakura stared at her with a shocked expression. "I can't believe you Tomoyo! You're siding with the stranger and enemy."

"He's not really a stranger. I mean he does know Eriol. Besides his job is to protect you, if he did have secrets I'm sure it's for your own benefit," she replied in a sympathetic tone.

"I don't care what the reason is…" Sakura said angrily. "I'm going to find out what it is."

00 Touya's study/2 hrs later 00

Touya looked up after moving his chest piece across the board. He looked at the guy with thin rim glasses in a dark suit. He leaned back in his seat and said, "So what do you have for me?"

"We haven't been able to get through the fire wall in his laptop but from the information we got from the Chinese government here in we'll be able to piece together who he really is, "said the man.

"I'm sure he didn't lie about his name I just want to know his background. Until then send another guy after him and Sakura. Make sure he doesn't get seen. I want to keep this as low key as possible." he said before returning his attention to the chess game.

Kaho smiled and said after she moved her piece across the board. "Oh I won again. And are you sure about passing the company off to Sakura next month?"

Touya nodded his head. "I know we agreed till she finished high school but it will best if we do it now. Yelan has not named the heir to her company yet. If we wait another year we might be too late."

"I guess you're right. But still …." Kaho said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry; until she officially graduates I'll still mange things. We're just need to have her legally named head of the company," he said as he reset the pieces of the game.

00 Meling's room 00

MEiling looked up from the book she was reading. She flipped her phone open and took a deep breath. –OK, I can do this.- She pressed the talk button and placed it up to her ear.

"Aunty Yelan. Yes, everything is fine… No I haven't found Syaoran yet…. Yes I know. When I do… I'll bring him back … Oh ok…" She hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and pulled open the closet door and grabbed her jean jacket.

00 Sakura's room/ that weekend 00

Syaoran and Sakura sat across from each other. They both sat at her coffee table with their textbooks and a cup of tea and a try of cookies in the middle of the table. They both sat writing in their notebook. They stopped and both took a sip of their tea.

As he reached for a cookie, Sakura extended her hand and reach for one too. Their eye contact never broke. He placed his cookie in his mouth and she did the same thing. They continued to stare at each other as they chewed.

Once they has swallowed what they has in their mouth he said, "You know, I know you want to know more about me but staring at me isn't going to get you the answers that you want. As following me into the boys locker room and toilet isn't going to help." He took a sip of tea which she also did.

"—Ah," she said as she placed her cup down. "In that case tell me what I need to know. Are you going to tell me if I just ask you?" She took another sip as she waited for his reply.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know; why don't you try asking?"

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "Who are you really and why did you take this job. You know I don't like bodyguards."

"See that wasn't too hard," he said with a smirk. "To answer you question I'm …." He paused for a second and then said, "not going to tell you. I know it's driving you, but what I can tell you is that you really don't want to get too close to me because you will end up getting hurt." He lowered his head and continued his homework.

She throw her lead pencil down on the table. She then pushed herself up off the floor and said. "Fine, be like that… BUT I will find out who you are and then you'll get it."

She then stormed towards the door and yanked it open. She turned around and stuck her tounge out at him. He chuckled and said as she left the room. "I'll wait for you find out." He the sighed and took a sip from his cup. – I just hope you aren't shocked when you find out you've been protected by your family's enemy all this time.-

00 One wk later/ Touya's study 00

Touya stared intently at the paper in his hand. He placed it down on the desk and took a deep breath. He then let it out slowly and looked up at the man standing in front of him. He pushed his glasses up and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, we've double checked everything. There is no mistake. Do you want me to check again?" replied the guy.

"No that will not be necessary; the results will be the same. Have someone take his spot tonight. Sakura will be away this evening at a party," said Touya who then turned his chair so that he stare outside towards the dark cloudy sky.

00 4 hours later 00

Syaoran entered the room and said, "You wanted to see me."

Touya turned away from the window to face him. He nodded his head. "Yes, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok, what is that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked staring into Touya's dark brown eyes.

"What is your real reason for coming here. You are after all Li, Syaoran. The heir to Li, Yelan's company, I'm sure you know of the bad ties between our families." Touya said firmly.

"Yes, I do know about the history," he said.

"Then why are you here and you took the job as Sakura's body guard. I want to know your purpose. Tell me what is and I might not kill you." At that moment Touya open the desk drawer and pulled out a gun. "You have 5 seconds. 1….2…3…."

-- --

AN: that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	17. part 17

Thanks for all the reviews

Thanks for all the reviews.

-- --  
"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Nothing is Impossible

Part 17

Syaoran stared at Touya. He took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the desk. "Sir, please don't do anything stupid. I'll tell you what you need to know." He watched as Touya lowered the gun and sighed.

"What is then? What is your real reason for coming here?" asked Touya with a glare. "Why are you here?"

"Look, I'm not here because of my family. They don't even know that I'm here. I've refused the position as CEO. I know that that might be hard to believe but it's true. The only reason I came is until the issues with my family has dead down, they will send someone after Sakura-san. I'm only here to make sure nothing happens to her," he said looking into Touya's eyes. He took another step towards the desk.

"Why should I trust anything you say? It could just be a lie so I won't kill you." Touya said bitterly.

"If I wanted to kill Sakura I would have done it a long time ago. Four weeks ago to be exact. Why wait for you to find out who I really am, where I'm from and about my family." he said without blinking staring into Touya's eyes. "I'm only staying till the threat is over and since Sakura is being signed officially CEO in a couple of days the threat will be over."

"Ok," Touya said with a pause. "I'll trust you for now but don't think I won't be watching you."

Syaoran bowed and then quickly left the room. – That was close.-

00 Next day/school roof 00

Syaoran stared up at the bright blue sky. He turned his head to the right where Eriol sat reading a manga. He sighed again slightly louder this time. When it did not get Eriol attention he sat up and said, "Are you being rude? Don't you care about why I'm sighing?"

Eriol looked up from the manga and said, "Really? And I thought you had everything cover." He looked at Syaoran smugly. "OK. Ok, I get it." He closed the manga. "What is it?"

"They found out. I'm talking about Touya-san. He knows who I really am and I almost lost my life. Thank god, I'm a quick thinker."

"So what does that mean? Did he fire you?" Eriol asked.

He shook his head. "No but I will have to leave once she signs her name on the contract. I said the threat will be over." He stared at Eriol and then sighed. "And the only way for it to be true is if I take over, that way I can control things. That means I have to sign the contract with my mother to be the CEO of Blooming Blossoms."

"So what's the problem? Yelan has always wanted you to take over." Eriol said now lying down on the bench he sat on.

"It's not that simple," he said. "It's just not that simple."

"And could that be because you have feelings for her? And if you don't you want to protect her. You know I heard that girls like that, even heir to one of the strongest, longest, and deadliest mafia family." Eriol said with a smirk now.

00 That night/ Meiling's room 00

FieFie entered the room and slammed the door shut, which caused Meiling to look up from her laptop. She stared at meiling and said in a bitter tone, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked as she removed her glasses and placed them on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you spoke to Yelan and that you've found Syaoran? How long were you going to keep it from me?" she asked.

"I told you before that even if I find my job is to bring him back. The position of CEO of the company is up to him. He said he need one month and I gave it to him. The deadline ends this weekend. I will meet him at the airport and we will head back home." Meiling said firmly. She opened a file and then pointed to the screen. "If you are wondering about his actions I have been monitoring it. If you want I can send you a copy."

"I don't care about his actions right now. I want to know why you didn't tell me?" she said staring at her.

"You have your job and I have mine. I will complete in about 48 hours. If the elders ask you tell them they can ask me. I have nothing to hide. A bodyguard will be send over to the airport so that nothing happens to him when we return. You are welcome to join up." She closed her laptop and then said. "If there is nothing else I will be showering now."

00 Next day/ Dojo 00

Sakura stood towering above a guy in a grey suit. Her bare foot was on his chest and her emerald eyes narrowed as she stared at him. She leaned towards him and said, "Tell me what I want to know."

The guy coughed and gesture to her foot. She shook her head. "I don't think so. If I let you go, you're not going to tell me what I want." She paused and then asked, "But if I do losen my grip will you tell me?"

The guy nodded his head. He then sat up and rubbed his chest slightly. He looked up at her and then said, "The information you want is placed somewhere in Touya-sama's study. Where it's placed I don't know."

She thought about his answer for a few seconds and then gave her head a sight nodded. "You can go now, but if I find out that you told anyone about what happen here you won't leave here happy."

The guy nodded his head and quickly left the room.

00 Sakura's room/ 2 hours 00

Syaoran looked up from the textbook he was reading. He looked at the clock on wall and snapped the book shut. –Where the heck is she?- He stood and up reached for his cell phone in his pants pocket.

00 Touya's study/30 minutes 00

Sakura stood in front of a large book shelf. –It's got to be here. If not I'm totally going to get that guy fire.- She ran her fingers over the books, quickly reading the titles as she pass and randomly sliming the pages of the book.

She gave a fustrated sigh and stopped at the end of the book shelf. She turned around and stared at the large oak desk. A smile soon formed on her face. She kneeled down and rubbed her hands together.

Just as she was about to pull the bottom drawer open; the door to the room open and quickly closed. She looked up to find Syaoran standing next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a firm tone.

-- --

AN: That's all for now. Please review. Until the next chapter, bye!!


	18. part 18

Thanks for all the Reviews!!

Here is the next part 18.

Enjoy!

-- --

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Nothing is Impossible

Part 18

Sakura stood up and brushed her knees. She then looked up at him and said, "I'm doing what you won't do." She paused hoping for an explanation from him. "I'm finding stuff about you. But knowing Onii-chan he hid it somewhere."

"What you're looking for you won't be able to find here. Your brother is currently the head of this family. Do you really think he'd put something that important here?" Syaoran asked. When she didn't respond he said, "Come, we need to get out of her. Your signature is to go on the document in 3 hours I need to get you to the lawyer's office."

She was about to speak when they heard foot steps coming towards them. They turned to face each other. – What do we do now?-

He quickly walked towards the window and peered out. He then gestured her towards him. He opened the window and whispered in her ear. "Jump down and head towards the Dojo."

She peered out the window and then glared at him. "Are you crazy? This is two stories up. I can't jump from here. There is no grass down there… just…," she hissed.

"You have got to be joking. You can climb out of the window of your bed room but you can't do this?" he said. He then glanced over his shoulder and sighed. He then said, "I'll go first and I'll catch you."

She nodded and watched as he jumped out the window, landing safely on the ground. She took a deep breath and followed suit.

00 First yard/20 minutes later 00

Syaoran opened the door of the limo. She glanced at him and then turned to look at the magazines in the car. She pretended to read when he turned around to answer his cell phone.

A couple of seconds later he snapped his phone shut and climbed into the car. As he slammed the door shut she asked, "Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No nothing is wrong."

The car started to pull out of the yard when she said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" he said as he checked his watch.

"Why are we signing the papers at the lawyer's office? Onii-chan signed his here," She said with interest.

"I was told it was switched," he replied. He then turned to look at her and said, "You don't seem too interested … Don't you want to named CEO?"

She shrugged his shoulder. "I'm only in high school. My family business never has been very interesting. My family was never like this and behind the scenes it's not very pleasant. They try to keep it from me but I know. I just pretend I don't know."

"I see," he said. " So even if… Touya-san stepped down you wouldn't take the position?"

"I don't know… But the one thing I will get rid of are my bodyguards." She looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"I can't be that bad," he said.

00 2 hours later 00

"This is Meiling." Syaoran hear her say over his cell phone.

"What is it? This isn't the right time. I'm in the middle of something," he said.

"I know but your flight today has been cancelled your mother will be arriving at Eriol's mansion."

His eyes widen. "What?! You have got to joking. Why?"

He heard her sigh. "I don't really know but I'd pack my bags and plan to spend the weekend here with me and FieFie. Still send your things back to my apartment in Hong Kong. I don't think we'll be able to stay here any longer."

"Ok," he replied. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the door to the lawyer's office opening. "I've got to go. I'll be there." He then quickly snapped his phone shut.

He walked over the trio, placing his phone into his pants pocket. He noticed Touya's glare. He cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about that."

"Is something wrong?" asked Kaho

"No, nothing is wrong. It was a wrong number," he said.

00 Sakura's room/ 4 PM 00

Syaoran looked down at Sakura who sat at the low table writing. He sat down next to her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Without looking up she replied, "Writing a list of things I want to change. I thought about what we talked about earlier in the car. So now I'm writing a list."

He leaned closer to get a better look. He then shook his head and said, "You know number 4, 6, 7 and 10 don't sound really good. You should change it."

She turned her head and glared at him. "You know, I didn't ask you. Why are you even sitting here? Don't you have some bodyguard thing to do?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. –It's now or never….- He took another deep breath and said, "There something I want to talk to you about." She nodded her head as she continued to write in her notebook. "I want you to know that whatever happens after tonight has nothing to do with you. You have to believe me when I say that."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" she asked.

"Just listen, I know you don't trust me. That I'm keeping something from you, but the reason is because I just want to protect you. So…" She looked up at him.

Her eyebrows knitted together and said, "What a minute? Something is wrong here… You're not talking like you usually do. I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Just don't believe everything you here. Watch what you're doing," he said with a sigh.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why you're so worried. You'll be here with me."

"Yeah, right… I just want you to be careful incase something where to happen and I ended up in the hospital." She shook her at him before returning to her notebook.

00 That night/Eriol's mansion/ midnight 00

Syaoran stood in the foyer of the large house. He slipped off his shoes as Meiling walked out to greet him. He swung his bag over his shoulder and said as they walked further into the house, "How is everything here?"

"Ok. You mother is expecting to see you tomorrow morning. FieFie has already reported what happened to her. So I'm guessing that it's not going to be good." She said as they walked up the stairs.

"I see… Looks like my stay here will be short," he said.

They stopped in front of his room. "Does she know about it?"

He shook his head. "No, but she will find out soon. That's why we have to leave here so I can go back and talk to elders. They aren't going to let me go that easily. I know that but if I want to make sure she stays safe, I have to go back." He opened the door to his room and said, "Thank you, Meiling for everything."

She shook her head. "It's no problem. I'm always on your side no matter what."

00 Next morning/ Kaho's study 00

Sakura slid open the screen door to find Kaho sitting at her desk reading. She ran into the room and slammed her hands on the desk.

Kaho glanced at her and then asked, "What are you doing up so early it's only 9 AM. Don't you usually sleep till 10 on Sunday?"

Her emerald eyes narrowed as she glared at Kaho. She took a deep breath and said, "You know what's going on. Where is Syaoran-san?"

Kaho closed the book she was reading and looked up. "I thought you didn't like him. Why are you so worried? Now that he's not here shouldn't you be happy."

"Answer my question. Where is he?" she said angerly.

Touya walked into the room at that moment and said, "You won't find him and you don't have to worry we didn't get rid of him. He does not belong here and he left on his own." He walked further into the room. "But if you're interested in having a bodyguard we'll get you one by the end of the week."

She turned to face him. "I don't care about another bodyguard. I want to know where he is."

"Fine, if you really want to know. Li, Syaoran is the heir to our enemy. He is Li Yelan's son." Touya said.

-What is he talking about? I feel a headache coming on... My heart is beating fast.. How strange... This is all that stupid, stupid Syaoran's doing.- She stood there in shocked trying not the scream.

-- --

AN: that's all for now. I hope you like this chapter. I don't think one will be as long as the others but we'll see. Please review!


	19. part 19

Here is the next part

Here is the next part

-- --

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Nothing is Impossible

Part 19

"What are you saying?" asked Sakura staring at Touya in disbelief.

"I'm saying that Syaoran's mission has finished and he has returned to his home. You will never see him again." Touya paused and then said, "I will have your new bodyguard here by Monday."

"Even if it is true and he had lied to get his way in here his aim was me and nothing has happened," she said "You didn't have to send him away."

"Like I said, he left on his own. The press conference announcing you being the new CEO of the company is today. Please get ready in the next three hours," he said.

She glanced at Kaho who sat silently and then at Touya. "I will not be going since I'm not officially head of the company till next year." She then walked passed him and out of the room.

Once she was gone Kaho said, "You know, you didn't need to say it like that. Out of everyone that you have given her she has only trusted Syaoran-san. I believe what he said is true. He might be trying to end all the misunderstanding and fighting between our families."

Touya sighed and said, "He lied from the very beginning. Besides this misunderstand has been going on for ages. Do you really expect it to be solved by some kid?" He then turned and left the room.

00 Eriol's mansion/ 3 hours later 00

Syaoran opened the door to the living room. He found Meiling, FieFie and Yelan seated across from him. He glanced at Meiling before walking into the room and sitting on the floor across from them.

Yelan looked down at him from her seat on the sofa. She eyes narrowed before she spoke. "So you came here…. I'm not surprised but from what your sister told me you have taken a job as the bodyguard of Kinomoto, Sakura. Of all the people you picked Kinomoto. You knew that she would be our problem." Her voice grew bitter as she spoke.

He looked up at her. "I didn't know that she was from the Kinomoto clan. I found out when I got here." He paused and then said, "But she has nothing to do with problem. She was dragged into just like I am."

"You were not dragged into it. You were given the job since your birth. As for Kinomoto she was just reincarnated in to the wrong family and has to be gotten rid of." Yelan said staring into his amber eyes.

He snorted at her statement. "Then why didn't they send someone over to kill me? I am just a threat like Sakura-san. Once I take over you will officially expand the business and try to knock them down. It's not like you have done anything to stop the elders."

FieFie glared at him and said, "Syaoran! You can not speak to MaMa like that."

He turned his head slightly to look at her. "You have no right to speak because you are just as much at fault as her. You were sent to kill her weren't you? You knew that I wouldn't take the position so you came in hopes of getting rid of her so that even if I didn't take the position by the end of this month you can take over."

"Syaoran!" Yelan said in a shocked tone. "That is enough. Your punishment will be decided by the elder's tomorrow night and you will return to Hong Kong with us this afternoon."

"That won't be necessary. I have decided to take the position. But I have one condition," he said staring straight at her.

00 Sakura's room/ 2 hours later 00

Tomoyo knocked on the door before entering the room. She noticed Sakura reading a manga on her bed. The door to Syaoran's room was closed. She walked in and gently closed the door behind herself.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" asked Sakura who looked at her from behind the manga.

"Kaho-san called me to come check on you." She walked towards the bed and sat at the edge.

"Oh," Sakura said and then continued to read. "If you here to talk me into going to the conference I won't be going."

"Why not?" she asked. "Oh is it because of Syaoran-kun? Eriol told me that he was leaving."

Sakura sat up in bed and said, "So even you knew that he was leaving. I can't believe he didn't even tell me. I mean sure our families are enemies but he could have atleast told me. It's not like I would have killed him or anything." She snapped the book closed. "You know that I hate that side of my family. Why do you think I pretend I don't know anything?"

"Well at least you can do is sit there. You don't have to say anything. Touya and Kaho-san would like you to be there. What if Syaoran hears about this? You think that he will want you to act like this?" She asked.

Sakura sighed and said tucking her feet under herself. "You have point. But don't think I'll forgive him. I'm going to kill him when I see him next time." She pointed to the close draped over the back of her chair. "Could you hand me the clothes over there?"

00 Syaoran's room 00

Syaoran stood in front of the full length mirror of his closet. "Come in," he said as he started to put on his tie. He showed Meiling from the reflection of the mirror. He smiled at her and said, "You didn't think I'll run away do you?"

"No," she said as she sat down at the edge of his bed. "But are you sure about this? I mean for the pass few years since our engagement was called off you've refused the position. Now you want to take it. Are you sure?" she asked.

He turned to face her as he tied the knot in the tie. "I still don't like the idea. But if I don't take it she will still be killed. The only way for me to make sure that it doesn't happen is if I take the position and make the rules."

"You know the elders won't like it." She stood up and walked up to him. She brushed his hands way from the tie and said, "Here let me do it."

He smiled at her. "You know these guys can't have it both ways. They have 2 hours to decide. If they want me to be head of this thing then they have to go by my rules if not then they can give it to who ever they want." He glanced down once she finished and smirked. "You are always good at this stuff."

She smirked and said, "Hey I had training. You know having to be mistress of the second biggest company in Hong Kong wasn't going to easy."

He glanced away for a second. He then said, "Sorry. I'm really sorry about everything and that things couldn't work out between us. I'm sorry I've waited until now to say those things to you." He looked in her ruby eyes.

She shook her head and said in a cheerful tone. "It's nothing. I know that it's been crazy ever since then. And to tell you the truth I wasn't too interested in being mistress anyway. Too many rules anyway and the elders are really stuffy. I think I would have given them a headache by the second day of our marriage."

"Then I have to say they're lucky they only see you during family meetings," he said with a smirk.

"They should count their blessings." She said with a giggle. She stopped when her cell phone started to ring. She reached into her jeans and pulled out her phone. She flipped it open and placed it up to her ear.

After a few seconds she closed the phone and said to him. "The elders are ready to talk to through the web-cam in the living room. They are waiting for us down stairs."

He racked his hands through his hair and said, "Well what are we waiting for. We should go." He was about to walk towards the door when she grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure about? You know you still have time to change your mind. I can hold them off." She reached in to her back pocket and pulled out a white envelope. "You can leave right now. These tickets are blank you can go anywhere." She paused looking into his eyes. "What do you really want to do?"

-- --

AN: I know this is slightly shorter but I thought we should end it here for now. I hope you like the chapter. Please review and thanks for all reviews so far. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Until the next chapter, bye!!


	20. part 20

Here is the next part

Here is the next part. Enjoy.

-- --

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Nothing is Impossible

Part 20

Syaoran stared at the envelope for a second. He then took it and placed it back into the palm of Meiling's hand. He looked into her eyes and said, "Thank you…but that won't be necessary. I took the position and won't be turning back."

"But… what about what you want to do?" she asked

"I gave it up the moment I said yes to this." He paused and then said, "It's time…" He then walked towards the door and pulled it open.

00 Living room 00

On a large flat screen television screen was a elderly man and women in gray robes. They stared at Syaoran and his family. The elder cleared his throat and said, "We have talked it over and have agree to grant Syaoran's request."

Syaoran lowered his head and said "Thank you, for your quick response."

The elderly woman cleared her throat to gain his attention. "But you must sign the contract by midnight tonight. Therefore you must take the next flight back to Hong Kong. We are having your tickets printed out as we speak"

He shook his head. "That won't be needed. I will sign it this afternoon and you will get it by tonight."

"What are you talking about?" asked FieFie.

He turned his head to look at her. "I know what I'm doing. I know the perfect place to have it signed and we won't need the reporters to come." He turned to face the television screen once more. "Have the documents faxed over to Eriol's mansion and have lawyer Kim here in about an hour."

As he stood up Meiling followed him. She waited until they were out in the hall when she said, "Syaoran what are you thinking? You're not thinking about going to the Imperial Hotel are you?"

He turned to look at her. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry. I've had this planed for some time now."

"But still. It's not going to go well. I thought…" He stopped her mid-sentence by saying.

"I know what you are thinking and I've already planed for it. There is nothing that can happen now that I don't know of. Did you do everything I requested last night?" he asked

She sighed and nodded her head. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

00 Kinomoto Limo/ Around the same time 00

Sakura sat with her head turned towards the window. Touya, and Kaho sat across from her with Tomoyo to her left. She turned her head away from the window and faced Touya and Kaho. "Did you say something?" she asked.

"I hope you're not going to look like that during the press conference," said Touya.

"Don't worry; I'll be there with a smile on my face. I just won't be saying anything. You're the one who wanted to do this." She paused for a second and said, "But I'll have you know I plan to go to college of Korea."

"What?" said Kaho "When was this decided? You said you were going to Meiji University."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was but I was going to go travel but decided that college might be a better option. As for going to the one in Korea I came to that conclusion 10 minutes ago." She then turned to face the window again.

"But.. what about?…." Kaho asked.

"I never wanted to do it… But when I return in 4 years I'll take officially take over and do things my way." She looked at Touya and said, "Onii-chan and I agreed upon it before leaving the house. He also promised that he won't interfere with anything that happens then, isn't that right?" She turned her head to Kaho. "If you don't believe me you can ask him.

Kaho turned to face Touya with an angry expression on her face. He cleared his throat and said, "We'll talk about this at home."

00 Imperial Hotel Ball room/1 hour later 00

Touya leaned towards the microphone in front of him. With a smile he said, "That will be all for today. Are there any questions?" His eyes screen the rows of reporters sitting in front of him.

One reporter raised her hand and said, "Did you do this because the Li company plans to expend and you want make sure they don't try anything by putting Sakura-san as CEO. What does that mean for the company's future… Are you afraid of what they have planed and you wanted to announce the new CEO before they do since they have been holding it off for the last 2 years?"

Touya cleared his throat and was about to answer it when the double doors of the room open and Syaoran walked in with Meiling behind him. Touya stood up and said "What are you doing here? This is a private press conference only people we invited are allowed to enter."

Syaoran looked up at him. "It's nice to see you again Touya-san. But I didn't come here to spoiler you big day." He glanced over at where Sakura sat. He noticed that she leaned forward slightly in her seat. He extended his hand in front of Meiling. "I just came in hopes to give the reporters something else to write about."

"What are you saying?" Touya asked.

He took the file Meiling placed in his hand. He opened it and held it so it faced the reporters and said, "As you can see this is legal documents to be named new CEO of my families company." He reached into his suite for a pen. He clicked the top and then quickly signed his name one bottom of the paper.

"As you can see I am now the new CEO of my family company. And my first order of business will be to pull out of the international stock market. We will only be station in Hong Kong," he said. He bowed and then said, "Well if you'll excuse me. I will be going." He nodded his head towards them and turned to leave with Meiling in tow.

00 One week later/ 3rd floor hallway 00

-What is he thinking? Does he really think that it will work? Why did they pull out? Why did he show up like that last week and there hasn't been anything about it since then.- She sighed as she turned the corner.

Just as she rounded the corner Syaoran stood in front of her. "Shouldn't you be in study period?"

She snorted at his comment. "I don't need you to tell me what to do. You don't even work for my family now." She was about to walk pass him when he blocked her. "What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"We need to talk. Let's go to the roof," he replied.

"I don't need to talk to you." She said and then brushed passed him.

"SAKURA," he shouted down the hall.

She waved good-bye and said, "Have a good day. Bye, Li-san."

-- --

AN: that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think this story will be too long so only a few more chapters to go. If you have any ideas about what should happen next please leave it in the review. Bye for now.


	21. part 21

Here is the next part 21

Here is the next part 21

-- --

NOTE: this chapter starts one week after the last chapter.

-- --

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Nothing is Impossible

Part 21

Sakura walked down the street towards the Moon Shire. She sighed and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. With a sighed she flipped it open and then turned it off.

She took another deep breath as walked into the shire. She walked towards the front and clipped her hands twice. Without looking up she asked, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

Meiling stood next to her and clapped her hands twice. She then turned to her. "I didn't come to cause trouble. I just want to talk to you."

She turned to face Meiling and said, "What is there to talk about? Syaoran is the CEO of your family business. There is nothing to worry about since you will be stationed in Hong Kong."

"Even if that is the case, the elders will not forgive him. They will go behind his back and have him removed the position. That means using your family to get to him." Meiling said.

"What? None of this is making any sense," she said in a bewildered tone.

"For years our family has worked to protect your family. But since the event of the death of the head of the family my family believes that it is because your family was afraid that we were getting too powerful and killed the head of our clean." Meiling paused for a second. "Since your family has never confirmed or denied it we've been on bad terms."

She shook her head and said, "What? This is still not making any sense. What is this about my family killing a member of your family and what does it have to do with Syaoran-san and me?"

Meiling sighed and lowered her head. "I'm sorry I'm never good at explaining this. I just came in hopes that you would help me with Syaoran. He knew what his family was up to and that's why ran away from them and took odd jobs. Eriol and Tomoyo knew that he would be found sooner of later so they purposely had him hired as your bodyguard."

She nodded her head. "As they say…. The safest place is the most dangerous." She looked up at Meiling and said, "I understand where you are coming from but I won't promise you anything."

"I just want you to talk to him. That's it… He'll listen to you." Meiling said in a eger tone.

She nodded her head gingerly once again. "I see and can I ask you…. What your relationship with him is?"

"He was my ex-fiancee and my best friend." Meiling replied.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" She asked.

"Just as a friend… We might not be lovers but I want him to be happy and being head of the company will not make him happy. He might say that he is but I know it's a lie." Meiling bowed deeply and said, "Thank you so much for your help."

00 Tomoyo's room/ 6AM 00

Tomoyo groaned as she tried to ignore the contain shaking. She rubbed her eyes and then turned towards the person. She pushed herself up slightly and said, "It's you… sakura… what are you doing here?"

"I need talk to you." Sakura said dressed in her school uniform.

"I'll see you in school in about 2 hours. Can't it wait it then?" she asked as she fell back onto her pillow.

"If it could wait do you think I would have come all the way over here? My new annoying bodyguard is waiting for me down stairs in the car." Sakura said in a annoyed tone.

She sighed as sat up once again. "Ok, what is that you want to talk to me about?"

"You knew about Syaoran-san, didn't you? You knew that he was in danger so you purposely had him placed here so he wouldn't get in trouble. You and Eriol planed this out didn't you?" sakura said in an annoyed tone.

As she rubbed her eyes she said, "I didn't know about Syaoran being in trouble. I found out about it when he got hired and came here. Eriol didn't even tell me about till the first day he arrived at school. You're not mad are you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do you think? My bodyguard was tricked into protecting me from his family and his family is trying to kill me? Who told you that the safest place was the most dangerous?"

"We didn't mean any harm and you did gain something from it," she said.

Sakura stood up and said as she exited the room. "Whatever, I'm calling in sick today. I feel a headache coming on." She slammed the door closed.

Tomoyo reached for her cell phone and dialed Eriol's phone number. "We have problem. Sakura knows the truth. She's calling in sick today."

00 Eriol's apartment 00

Syaoran sat on the coach with his laptop. He glanced up for a second and asked Eriol, who sat across from him, "Are you just going to stare at me? What are you doing don't you have class."

"It's a Saturday. Our class got cancelled." Eriol replied.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulder. "Ok, fine…Oh and I'll be here for the rest of the week."

Eriol sighed. "Ok, but are you going to avoid her?"

"Who?" He asked before staring back down at his laptop.

"I'm talking about Sakura-chan. She knows about you and the family thing. Tomoyo called to say that she woke her up at 6 in the morning just to yell at her about it. Don't you want to explain yourself? We know that you're doing it for her." Eriol said leaning forward in his seat.

He shrugged his shoulder. "I tried talking to her but she refused. So what's the point?"

"Cause you care about her. I mean really care about her. She at least deserves to know the truth."

He snapped his laptop shut and said as he stood up. "I'll think about it."

00 Next day/ roof top 00

Sakura walked up into the roof to find Syaoran standing at the edge of the building. She sighed as she brushed some of her hair out of her face. She stood next to him and stared out into the football field. Without turning her head she said, "You're still here. I thought you withdraw from class."

"I did," he replied. "but I was able to come in cause of some paperwork. We need to talk."

She turned around and was about to leave when she said, "I knew Tomoyo was up to something." She started to walk away from he grabbed her wrist. She spun around and said, "Let go."

"No." he said firmly. "We're going to talk I have something I want to say."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "What is there to talk about Meiling told me everything. You are so stupid. Why did you take the position? Why? If we are seen together there is no turning back. You will die."

"Die?" he said in a bewildered tone. "You're saying it like I want to die." She remained silent. "Everything, being your bodyguard, seeking out of the house, training you is in hopes that you can protect yourself. I did it because I didn't want to you to die because what is happening between our families has nothing to do with us, yet we got pulled in."

"So you could have left; you didn't have to come here and then force yourself to take the position," She said angrily. "They will kill you now that you stated to the whole world that your company will remain only in Hong Kong. You didn't have to do that…" She fearfully pulled her arm away.

He looked away for a second. "You're right. I didn't have to do any of this. I could ran away. Meiling had everything planed. But " he paused and looked up at her. "I did it for you." 

"What?" she said.

"I did it for you-Sakura. I'm in love with you. I love you!" he said and then pulled her towards himself and wrapped his arms around her body.

-- --

AN: That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	22. part 22

Here is part 22… The story is coming to an end only a few more chapters to go!

Sorry for such a late update. I was away in vacation and currently working with beta-reader on Typhoon summer and trying to finish this up for classes start again. Well enough of my talking. I hope you like this chapter.

-- --

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Nothing is Impossible

Part 22

Sakura pulled away from Syaoran. She ran a hand through her hair and said with an uneasy laugh, "You must be lacking sleep. I'll just pretend I didn't hear any of that." She quickly turned and ran back down towards her classroom

Syaoran sighed and then kicked the bench in frustration. –Damn it.- He then pulled out his cell phone and said, "Meiling I need to check something for me. Yes, I know my flight is tonight. I'll be there." He then snapped the phone shut and headed down back to his car.

00 Classroom 00

Tomoyo tilted her head to the right as she watched Sakura pour sugar into a mixing bowl. She leaned forward and said, "Hey Sakura."

She looked up and said Yeah?"

Tomoyo grabbed the jar of sugar from her and said, "The person that should be messing things up is me, not you. What's wrong?" She placed the jar on the table.

"Nothing." She paused and then whispered. "Syaoran confused his feelings to me like just 10 minutes ago." She shook her head when she noticed the smile on Tomoyo's face. "It's not what you think. Why would I have feeling for him? He's lucky that I didn't knock him out. He knows perfectly well he could get in trouble for he said."

"True, but this is Syaoran we're talking about. Do you really think he'd say those things if he didn't mean it. For one thing he's really in trouble… coming here and meeting up with you after what happened at the press conference. I mean he could said a lot of things to stop you from killing him but he didn't. Instead he told you his feelings." Tomoyo said as she plugged in the bender and poured in the bowl of strawberries.

"Still… why those words? Does he really think it will change anything between us? So what if he likes me and I kinda-sorta might have feelings for him." She whispered to herself.

Tomoyo shook her head as she removed the bender and started to pour the contents into the muffin tray.

00 Meiling's room 00

Meiling looked up from her suitcase. She closed it and sighed before turning her attention to Syaoran. She placed the suitcase on the floor, at the foot of her bed. "You ready?" she asked.

He sat at her desk and racked his hand through his hair. "Does it look like I'm ready?" He looked into his eyes. "You know from the moment our leave our lives will change forever."

She nodded her head. "But this is want you wanted right?"

He nodded his head. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I even told her how I felt."

"You did?" she smirked and then said, "I knew you would…" She sat down at the edge of bed.

"You knew?" She nodded her head. "You set it up didn't you? You went to her and spilled everything in hopes that I confess didn't you? He said in a with a angry look his face.

"You're easy to read when it comes to feelings," she replied. "Besides, it worked didn't it? I knew that you were doing everything for her. I'm not blind. I've been watching you since I landed here." She paused and then asked with a gleam in her eye. "So how did it go?"

"Like I need to tell you what happened." He looked away for a second. "Maybe I did it too fast. I should have waited for things to settle down first." He then looked at her. "What do you think?"

She took a deep breath and then said as she leaned back against the wall. "I think the ball is now in her court. There is nothing you can do now unless she says something. What are you planning to do? Tie her up and throw away the key once you've locked her up in a tower, far from this evil world? She tilted her head and smirked.

The door to the room opened and FieFie stood in the door way. She glanced at Meiling and then at Syaoran, "We're leaving in 30 minutes. Make sure you have everything packed. We're not coming back." She then slammed the door shut.

Syaoran sighed. "The ride home is going to fun huh?"

"Yes, loads of fun," She said in a sarcastic tone. She then leaned her head back and sighed. "Prepare to have her glare at us and complain about everything for the next 3 hours."

00 Tomoyo's room/2 hours later 00

Eriol ran up to the door way to find Sakura and Tomoyo reading on the floor. He walked up to them and stared at them for a second. He then said, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked before returning her attention to the magazine in her hand.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" he said in a bewildered tone. He sighed and said, "Syaoran is leaving today. He won't be returning."

"So what do you want me do? We have nothing to talk about he made his chose and I made mine. We don't own each other anything." She continued to read flipping the pages carelessly.

Tomoyo placed her book down and said, "You know, he does have point. Don't you want to set things straight? Don't you want to talk about what happened this afternoon?"

She looked up at Tomoyo and then shook her head, "No not really?" she replied.

Eriol throw his hands up in defect. "Do whatever you want." He then turned around and left the room.

She placed the magazine down for a second and reached for her bag on the floor a few feet away from where she sat. She opened it and slowly pulled out her cell phone. She took a deep breath. –Do I really want to stop him?- She closed her eyes for a second. She then flipped the screen up and started to scan her address book.

00 Airport/11:13PM 00

Syaoran looked up from the magazine he was reading. He watched as Meiling sat down next to him with her airs filled with chips and soda. He watched as she opened a bag of chips and reached in for a handful. He tilted his head to side and asked. "What's with all this food? Are you throwing a party?'

"Hey I got bored waiting for our flight. Might as well make it fun and get some food." She handed him the chips and asked, "Want some? It's your favorite flavor, sour cream and onion."

He shook his head, "No thanks."

"Aww, come on, what's with the long face." She asked in a hit pitch tone.

He leaned towards her and hissed. "You're freaking me out here."

She placed a few pieces of chips in her mouth and said as she glanced over to where FieFie and Yelan sat. "Well it's ether be really happy or have a glaring contest with your sister and I rather make myself fat."

He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. –The things that she comes up with- As he returned to the article he was reading he felt his cell phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He read the ID in front and then slided the screen up.

_So you're leaving. I thought that you would have nagged me to death for an answer. I was wrong. Thought I had some time to think about what happened this morning. Now that you are leaving I guess it is good-bye. I was going to txt u and say that I'd wait at the school till midnight. _

_Good bye and take care –SK_

He deleted the message and stood up. He turned to Meiling and said, "I'll be catching the next flight."

She looked up at him and asked, "What? Where are you going. The flight is in a few minutes."

He grabbed his coat and as he slipped it on he said, "I have something I have to finish. You can yell at me tomorrow. I've got to go. I'll talk to elders when I get to Hong Kong." He then ran towards the taxi area.

Yelan looked at Meiling and asked in an angry tone, "Where is going?"

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I wish I knew."

-- --

AN: That's all for now. Hope you all like this chapter. Please review.


	23. part 23

Here is the next part

Here is the next part. Hope you're enjoying the story. Now on with part 23!!

-- --

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Nothing is Impossible

Part 23

Sakura stood on the roof of the school. She sighed as she placed a hand on the fence which surrounded the edge of the building. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

After a few minutes she took a deep breath and then turned around. She took a step back and said, "What are you doing? Aren't you …" She stared into Syaoran's amber eyes.

"What? Didn't you want me to come here?" he asked as he walked up to her. "Don't tell me you sent that message as a joke."

She shook her head as he walked up to her. "It's not a joke. I meant what I wrote in the message." She paused and then said, "But you know that this doesn't change anything between us. Your family won't forgive you and taking something you never really wanted will do nothing. It will only get you into more trouble."

"It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is you and your safety. I've already prepared myself for the worst." He walked up to her and placed his hands against the fence, trapping her. "But enough of that, I want to know your replied."

"What response?" she asked with a confused look.

"Don't play games now… Not after I ran all the way here from the airport." His eyes narrowed. "I'm talking about what I said earlier today."

"You really want to know what I have to say?" she asked looking into his eyes. He nodded his head. "Ok, my answer is that I like you too. But we can't be together."

"Huh?" he took a step back. "You like me but we can't be together. You're sure making a lot of sense."

She took a deep breath, "I know you think I'm crazy or something. But I'm not. This is for the best. I don't want you die and you don't want me die, or killed and in order for that to happen is if we stay the way we are. You wanted my answer and I gave it to you. It doesn't change the fact that our families are enemies."

"Great, now we're like some modern day 'Romeo and Juliet' Just what I wanted," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, I don't want to argue and if I had a choice it would be different. But we don't have much chose here. You have to go back to Hong Kong because that is your place and my place is here." She leaned towards him and kissed him on cheek. "Now I have to go. That stupid bodyguard that Onii-chan picked is going to have a heart attack when he finds out that I slipped out and used Tomoyo as a replacement." She was about to walk about when he said,

"Let me take you home."

"You sure about that? You know you could end up dead." she said.

"Hey if I can't see my girlfriend 24 hours a day or call or email her, the least I can do is walk her home one last time." He walked up to her and took her hand into his. "Let's go I have a plane to catch."

"I'm not your girlfriend. If anyone asks I'll just deny it," she said over her shoulder walking ahead of him.

00 Kinomoto Residences/ 1AM 00

Touya sat across from Yelan and FieFie. He picked up his cup of tea, which sat on the coffee table. He took a sip and gently set it down. He smirked as he leaned back and said, "You know, you can drink that. I didn't poison it or anything."

Meiling who sat the end of the table picked up her cup and took a sip. She turned to look at Kaho who sat next to Touya, and said, "It's really good tea. Where did you get it?"

Kaho smiled and said, "You really think so? I'm so glad you like it. Touya and Sakura aren't really big fans of tea and I usually drink it by myself." She was cut short with a glare from Touya.

The room was silent for a second. Touya then said, "I don't know that you think you'll get by coming here at this hour but…"

"We don't have time for games. Where is Syaoran?" asked FieFie in a bitter tone.

Kaho and Touya looked at each other, "Syaoran? He's not here… we have no idea what you're talking about. There is also no reason for him to be here. He made it really clear that he would leave once Sakura was CEO." Kaho said

"Yeah, right!" FieFie snapped. "We know that he's here. Why in the world the world would he run out of the airport when we're about to bored our flight."

Yalen placed a hand on FieFie's upper arm. "Now, FieFie, we are guest after all and it was nice of them to let us in. You don't have to snap at them. Besides you're not going to get anything from them. It's very clear that they know nothing." She said looking at Touya and Kaho. "We would like to speak to Sakura-san."

"Fine." Touya said and then turned to a guy in a gray suit with spiky hair. "Get Sakura to come over here." He noticed the guy's hesitation and said, "What's wrong?"

The guy bowed and said, "I'm sorry, but Sakura-sama isn't in her room. It appears she has slipped out while I was away making rounds." 

FieFie snickered while Touya slammed his fist against the armrest of his chair. "You can't even keep track of your own sister."

Touya was about to leap across the table when Kaho placed a hand on top of his hand. He glanced at her and noticed her warning stare. He took a deep breath and then leaned back in his seat.

He turned his head towards the guy and said, "What are you doing standing there? Go out and find her." He watched as the bowed and hurried off the door.

The guy slide the door open to find Sakura and Syaoran standing there. He took a step back and said, "Touya-sama, Sakura-san and her guest has arrived. He then slide the door closed once they entered.

Sakura walked into the room and stared at the group of adults. She took a deep breath and said, "What a nice surprise? What are you guys doing here?"

"Cut the sweet talk. Where did you hid Syaoran?" asked FieFie

"Hide Syaoran-san? What are you talking about?" she asked.

FieFie snorted at her comment. "Don't play dump with me! You purposely sent him a text the moment we were about to board and had him run here. It's not bad enough that you had to riun things for our family but now you're trying to seduce him."

Her emerald eyes narrowed as she stared at the amber eye girl. She was about to say something when Syaoran step out from behind her and said, "FieFie, that is enough. She has nothing to do with me running off and nothing happened between us."

"Ok, Syaoran… if nothing happen between the two of you where did you go?" asked Yelan

"We had something to clear up. Since I haven't been at school and she asked me to meet her. She didn't know I was leaving today; that's why she sent the message to late. We talked and then I said that I'd send her back home." He looked in Yelan's eyes.

"Oh please…" said FieFie.

He turned and glared at her. "FieFie, what is then? What is that you want me to do? Ever since Yelan came you've been acting bitterly towards me." He felt Sakura stare at him.

"I want you to swear that you'll never see her again and never step foot here in Japan." She noticed the doubtful look in his eyes. "What's wrong? Scared? Is it because you have feelings for her?"

He clutched his hands into a fist and took a deep breath. –It's ok.. just count to five.- He glanced at Touya and Kaho. Then he looked at Yelan and Meiling. "Yes, it's true I have feelings for her and she has feelings for me too."

-- -

AN: That's all for now. Hope you're enjoying the story. There isn't much left so please review.


	24. part 24

Here is part 24… The last chapter, thank you for all your reviews

Here is part 24… The last chapter, thank you for all your reviews.

Now enjoy the last part.

-- --

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

-- --

Nothing is Impossible

Part 24

"Is it true?" asked Kaho looking at Sakura.

"Yes, it's true… I like him but right now that doesn't matter. I've already him that nothing can happen between us. So," she looked at FieFie and Yelan. "you don't have to worry. He'll go back to being the head of your company and I'll be taking over officially in 5 years."

"What are you talking about?" asked Syaoran.

"Look this is not the place to go over my plan. You promised me that you would return to Hong Kong and do as I say. The deal is that if you want anything to happen between us, you will have to wait 5 years." She looked into his eyes.

He remained silent for a few seconds and then nodded his head. "I understand where you are coming from." He turned to face Touya and Kaho and said after a deep bow, "I'm sorry for the commotion so late at night. We'll be going now." He glanced at Meiling, who stood up from her seat and followed him out the door. He then glared at Fiefie who sighed and followed him out of the room.

00 Girl's toilet/ Next day 00

Tomoyo pushed the door to the girl's bathroom open with Sakura in tow. She released Sakura's hand and then pushed every stall door open to make sure no one was inside. Once she was sure that no one was in there but the two of them she sighed and turned to face Sakura, who leaned against one of the sinks.

She then turned to face Sakura and said, "I heard from Eriol. Do you think it's really going to work? If he was to wait do you think the family will let you be together."

Sakura sighed and lowered head and stared out her reflection. "No, but there is nothing we can do now. He is die if the elder suspect anything and he will not leave if I didn't say that."

"So everything was lie?" she asked

"Not a lie. My feelings… I do like him. But now isn't the right time. Maybe in the if we had another chance things would work out but right now we can't do anything." She turned to face her. "If you still consider me as a friend you will not say anything. And even Eriol tries to squeeze it out of you, you can't tell him."

"I don't know why you're doing this but if it is keep the peace between everyone then I understand. I won't tell anyone. You have my word" she replied.

00 one month later 00

Syaoran sighed as he sat on his bed with the phone at his ear. "What do you mean you have no idea? Eriol we're talking about Sakura. She goes to the same school as you. Is it really that hard to find out how she is doing and how everything with the family is going" he asked with a frustrated sigh.

"Hey it's not like I don't want to help you, but Sakura gives me the evil death glare every time I try and Tomoyo has kicked or stepped on my foot a couple of times because of it" said Eriol on the other line.

He fell back onto his bed. "Wait is something going on?"

"No, but I can tell you that when Sakura thinks the time is right she'll come looking for you." Eriol paused and then said, "ok, I have to go. We'll talk again tomorrow."

00 5 yrs later 00

"Sakura-chan….," said Tomoyo in a winy voice from her seat on the bean bag chair in Sakura's room. She got off the chair and made her way to the table and sat across from Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with a sigh from her notebook. She looked up and then said, "You don't think that voice is going to get me to give in, do you?" She then lowered her gaze back to her notebook.

Tomoyo sighed and banged her head against the table. "Why, oh why do you have to do the work now? There is a great party and we're trapped in here?" 

"No one is keeping you here. You can go?" She paused and the glared at Tomoyo with her emerald eyes. "You're not dying to get me to the party so you can set me up with someone, are you?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes for a second before replaying. "No, it's just a party with people and food. I mean it's not like the people are your company aren't people but all you talk about there is work. Don't you want to have fun?" She lifted her head up and then asked with a grin. "But if I was to say that there will be people there would you agree to go with you?"

"Not really…" She answered as she continued to write in her notebook. "But you want to blame someone for all this trouble you can blame my family and my brother."

She then sighed and said, "Look I'm not going to the party I'll go to that tea thing with you this weekend"

"Really?!" Tomoyo said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, now will you let me continue with the contract? If not I'll be stuck here." She then lowered her and continued her work. She glanced up and noticed the smile on Tomoyo's face. A small smirk appeared on her face as she lowered her gaze again. – Don't think I don't know what you're planning.-

00 Later that night/ Kyoto: Tea house 00

Sakura sat at the wooden table and lowered her cup. She looked up and stared into a pair of amber eyes. She smirked and asked, "You're not going to look at me like that the whole night are you?"

Syaoran remained silent as he took a sip of tea. He set the cup down and said, "I wouldn't be here if Eriol hadn't tricked me."

She nodded her head gently and gestured towards the sliding screen doors behind him. "In that cause you can leave. I was going to talk business with you You have five minutes to decide. I'm sure Tomoyo will be mad busting through the doors because I ditched her at the annoying party in Tokyo."

"Wait." He paused for a second. "Business, what are you talking about? I thought you didn't want to have any connection with me. That's why you haven't called or anything for five years, right?" he said in a bewildered tone.

"For a bodyguard you're ok, for a business person you're excellent but as…" she pause and reached into her purse for a piece of paper which was rolled up. "If I remember correctly five years ago I said that we would do our jobs and if everything works out on both ends maybe we'd see each other."

"Yeah," He nodded his head as she lid the paper towards him. "So what?"

"Well if you're willing I'll make you a deal…" She watched as he opened it and read the contents.

He unfolded the paper and stared at the context. "It's a list of demands?

"I know…. They're for my boyfriend. I mean I am the leader of a most powerful mafia in Japan. If you think it's too dangerous we don't have to try dating." She paused again to drink from her tea cup. As she set it on the table again; "I'm sure you get the drift…"

He placed the paper down when he signed his name on the bottom and said. "It's deal… We'll start now." She quickly took the paper and placed it back in her bag. She then turned around and opened the screen doors behind her.

"Great… but we'll have to wait on the boyfriend thing… I think I'm going to need a bodyguard now…" She said over her shoulder.

"What…" he was interrupted by Tomoyo's voice.

"Where you Sakura? I can't believe you ditched me at the party. Wait till I get my hands on you!!" Tomoyo shouted.

"I see what you…mean." He leaped over the table and grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here…." He said as they exited the room into the garden.

"I hope you're still good at your job." She said

"Shut-up, I'm still not done being mad at you and you don't listen do you?" He glanced down at her bare feet. "Didn't I always say to wear socks on matter what?"

"Hey would I be Sakura if I did listen to you? Being my boyfriend doesn't change anything." She said with a giggle as they ran into the darkness with Tomoyo's voice echoing behind them.

-- --

AN: Hope you liked the ending. Thank you for all your reviews. I don't think I would have made it this far with out them.


End file.
